


Undertale : Soulmates *alternate timeline from Mercy and Genocide series*

by LolipopPanda



Series: Alternate of worlds of Mercy and Genocide Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A mama goat, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Papys Cuteness, Romance, a little of smut, not really smut but close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolipopPanda/pseuds/LolipopPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the alternate universe of my Undertale Mercy and Genocide series.   </p><p>Sans and the others are finally free from that Underground nightmare by the small boy Frisk. Who was taken in by the small group of monsters.<br/>Now Sans is forced to go to the PTA meetings for Frisk's school.<br/>Where he meets a certain pigtail waitress / Private detective name Laney who is raising her younger sister Emily by herself.<br/>Suddenly strange things begins to happen in their small town . Mysterious murders of monster and Humans causing Chaos in their loving home .<br/>Can Sans and Laney figure out whats going on ?<br/>And what does Laney's best friend Sal have to do with it?<br/>And who the hell is Chara?<br/>And why does Sans seem so worried?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Panda's Note  
> Hey guys just so you won't be so confused this is the alternate universe of my Undertale Mercy and genocide trio.  
> So think of it as a side story of my series.  
> Anyways Warning : there will be blood, um dust XD , addiction, Bad bad words and light smut, fluff, and last but not least Yaoi.  
> Other then that I hope you enjoy my fan-fic  
> Love you all,  
> Lilmewpanda

Different doors from different timelines begins to glow brightly threw the pitch black darkness. As two voices echos thew the blacken area.  
"Hey Sans do you remeber that night?" When you told me about the nightmares and the other Sans and Frisk? And how their from different time lines?"  
"Yeah I do baby doll."  
"Do you think we would be together in the other timelines?" The soft female voice asked sweetly.  
A low chuckle slowly echos threw the darkness as a timeline door begins to slowly glow brighter.  
"Yeah Laney I do. You know why sweetheart?"  
"Why?"  
"Because babe we're soulmates and nothing can break our bond or our destiny together."  
" I bet your a stubborn bone head like always." Laney's voice giggles softly.  
"Heh, Oh? Well I bet a certain little butterfly will melt my stubborn bonehead heart like always." Sans voice laughs as a soft pink butterfly floats threw the brightly glowing door.


	2. PTA Meeting and Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes to the PTA meeting and meets a new friend.

A short skeleton in a blue hoodie jacket let's out a annoyed groan as he sits in a class room with other human parents who were giving him a dirty look.  
He and the other monsters were freed from the Underground by a boy name Frisk. After that Toriel took in the boy and became his foster mother since then Frisk had started going back to school. Causing Toriel to become a part of the PTA meetings at the school well..except for today.

("You want me to what?" the blue hoodie skeleton asked as he nearly chokes on the ketchup he was drinking.  
"I need you to take my place at the meeting today." the kind goat women replies as she begins to pack Frisk's lunch.  
".....I dunno Tori you know how I feel about the humans."  
"Sans please I need to go to the interview for this job. Besides Laney will be there so it won't be so bad. Trust me you'll love her." Toriel finished as she turns around to look towards Sans who let out a sigh of defeat.  
"Fine but this kid your talking about Tor better not rattle my Bones." Sans finished with a wink earning a quiet giggle from the kind goat women.)

The short skeleton narrow his eyes towards Linda who was now standing in front of him speaking towards him with her green eyes filled with disgust.  
"You monsters have now right to be here in fact I don't think Frisk should even be here I mean come the poor child can't even talk." Linda added with snicker.  
Causing the blue hoodie skeleton to twitch as the anger builds up in him.  
" I mean I wouldn't be shock if the brat has the mind of a.."  
"Hey Linda is it me or is your nose slightly more crooked then last time you were here?" A soft female voice interrupted with a slight annoyed tone.  
The tall blond women slowly turns around. Finding a girl that was slightly shorter then Sans standing behind her.  
The girl's short brown hair was put up into two messy pigtails and was wearing a pale pink guitar shirt with black straps on her shoulder .With a short black jean skirt and knee high black boots.  
"....Laney that's very rude you know."  
"Like how you were talking about Frisk and his family?" Laney asked while narrowing her soft blue eyes towards the annoying blond.  
"Their not his family and I was just stating the truth the child isn't that bright."  
" For one Frisk is the one of the most brightest kids in this school, two they are his family Tori is his mother she was able to legally adopt him. I should know I was there with her when she did it. And finally I was also telling the truth about your nose I mean seriously Linda maybe you should tell your surgeon to do a better job . " The small pigtail girl finished with a small smirk while folding her arms across her chest.  
"How rude." the blond women mumbles as she turns around to walk towards the crowd of the others parents that were across the meeting room.  
"Oh and Linda?" Laney added causing Linda to look back towards her with a turn of her head.  
"Start that shit again I swear to you I won't be as nice as I am being this time." the small girl added in a cold tone but with a sickening sweet smile upon her soft pink lip.  
Linda green eyes widen in slight fear while a shiver crawls up her spine she then quickly looks back towards her group of friends and begins to make her way to them.  
"Sorry about that she really a bitch some times."  
"Some times?"   
"Okay all the time."  
"I could of handle it ya know."  
"...I know but I rather not have you and Toriel in trouble for defending yourself." the small girl whispers while biting her bottom soft pink lip while looking down towards the ground.  
Sans took this moment to look at the pigtail girl's soul. If she was gonna start talking to him like they were friends he might as well see if he could trust her or not.  
A blue blush dusted across the blue hoodie skeleton's cheeks bones a he looks at her soul.  
It was soft pink color which was glowing brightly her soul was amazing the only damage was a small crack in it that was beginning to heal slowly.  
"So much devotion in her soul kiddo here must be really loyal...wait ." Sans thought to himself his eyes quickly looks back up towards the shorter girls face. Well down since he was a inch taller then her.  
" Did Linda say your name was Laney?" he asked only to earn a sweet smile from the small pigtail girl who was now looking up towards him.  
"Aw~ so you finally caught up to that did you?"  
"Well aren't you a little smart ass?" the blue hoodie skeleton chuckles  
" Well you know being a smart ass is my thing like how puns are your's or so I heard from our lovely Tori. It's nice to meet you Sans." Laney giggles as she holds out her small hand.  
" Yeah nice to meet you kiddo." Sans added with a snort at the sight of Laney glaring up towards him while shaking her hand.  
"Kiddo? I'm not a kiddo Sans."  
"Welp your shorter then me."  
"By a inch!"  
"And~ Tibia honest that makes you a kiddo to me Bud." Sans laughed as the small girl rolls her soft blue eyes.  
"Anyways I should tell what I told Toriel earlier or more likely asked."  
"Goat ahead." he replied with a small wink earning a soft smile from Laney who was trying to hold back her laugh.  
"Anyways my new job starts tonight so Emily will be staying over at Tor's tonight and tomorrow Frisk can stay at our place since tonight and tomorrow is Friday and Saturday."  
".......And your dad won't mind?"  
"....Um~ Emily and I kinda live alone....my dad is some where else right now." Laney whispers softly while rubbing her gloved arm gently.  
"..Oh" Sans now felt horrible once he mentioned about her father the crack in her soul started to get a slightly wider .   
"... Hey knock knock"  
"Who's there?" Laney asked with a slight eyebrow raise.  
"Impatient cow"  
"Impatient cow wh~?"  
"Moooo!"   
Laney blinks her eyes for a minuet towards the joke begins to burst out laughing.  
Causing the other parents to look towards her with a slight glare.  
"What bone boy over here is funny?" The small girl said as she glare back towards them causing the group of parents to look away quickly.  
"Bone boy?"  
"Hey if you can call me kiddo I get to call you what ever I want." The short pigtail girl added with a pout.  
"Heh, what ever you say pal." San chuckle as he pats her head.  
He was amazed on how Laney's soul started healing the crack after him telling her one of his knock knock joke. This human girl was definitely one of the strongest human he had met well besides Frisk that is.  
"But uh me and Paps will keep a eye socket on Emily. For ya."   
"Thanks Sans that actually makes me feel a lot better ." Laney replied with a sigh of relief.  
" I better get going it was nice meeting you skeleman and tell Tor I say hiya." she finished with a wave as she quickly makes her way out of the meeting room.  
"Now that kid has class unlike some other humans I just met." Sans added while looking towards the small group of parents with his left eye glowing blue as he hears them talk rudely about Laney as soon as she was out of the room.  
Later that night after taking both Emily and Frisk home from school. Sans had decided to head on out to Grillby's he needed a break from watching them anyways besides Papyrus was able to handle them.  
The blue hoodie skeleton slowly walks into Grillby's and sits at his usual spot which was the stool at the bar counter.  
"Thanks Grills." he murmurs under his breath after a bottle of ketchup was set in front of him.  
"You know you should really check and see who your talking to skeletor." a soft voice added gently.  
Sans quickly raises his head finding Laney staring back at him with her chin in the palm of her hand while leaning against the counter.  
"Laney?"  
"That's my name don't ware it out." she responded with a small wink.  
" Why are you here?"  
"Ouch and here I thought we had something going between us."  
"You know what I mean Lanes."  
"..Lanes huh? Alright alright this is my part time job."  
"Part time?"  
"Yes my old friend part time Laney's other job is her being a private investigator for monsters." A flame monster answered while stand beside the small girl.  
"Heya Grills. And um investigator for monsters huh?" Sans asked while taking a sip of his ketchup.  
"So how much do you charge for kiddo?"  
"Nada."  
"Huh?"  
"Look I know it's shocking that a human wants to help monsters out but.. Monster are no different from humans . It's just the human kind being stupid again history repeats itself I guess." the small pigtail girl murmurs with slight disgust across her face.  
" But once I heard that the police weren't helping the monster out I decided on doing it myself. Like for example Linda has a monster lover along with her human husband."  
"Are you saying?"  
"Yes my dear skeleton friend. Our bitchy Linda is a hypocrite ." Laney finished with a knowing smile.  
"Why are you telling me this Ms.P.I?"  
"Just in case I can't make it to a meeting to protect Tori and you. I did tell her that if she started shit again I wouldn't be nice." The pigtail girl replied with a small shrug while pushing herself off the counter.  
"Pfft~ ah ha ha ha!" both Laney and Grillby looks towards Sans who started to burst out into a hearty laughter.  
" Ho ~ boy s-sorry about that kiddo it's just I have a feeling that this is going to be a very intresting friendship." Sans finished with a wink.   
Causing Laney to blush softly as she quickly turns around to clean the glasses that were sitting behind her.  
As Grillby lets out a soft chuckle.


	3. A Dark Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans opens his big mouth a upsets Laney. Only to end up apologizing to her later and becoming her new partner in solving case's around the town. Also meet's a piece of her dark past.

Laney and her younger sister Emily enters the park hand in hand it was a perfect day for Emily to go out and play while the short pigtail girl was taking in some fresh air from working on cases from inside her home office all week.  
The small girl let's go of her younger sister's hand and sits down on the park bench as she watches Emily runs over towards the play ground and begins to climb up the ladder of the tall yellow slide.  
"Hey" a soft male voice said from beside her.  
Laney slowly turns her head finding a boy with short dark brown hair that had pink highlights. Wearing a black shirt with black leather pants with a chain hanging down the side of them from the belt that was holding the leather pants in place.  
" Hey Sal how was your day." the pigtail girl asked as her soft blue eyes watches her best friend sit on the bench next to her while taking a small inhaled breath of his lighted cigarette.  
" Not good got fire from the bar today....Hey is it true?"  
"Is what true?"  
"That your friends with monsters and working for a monster restaurant?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are fucking kidding me Laney their freaks and...."  
"Heya" A deep voice said from behind them causing both Laney and Sal to slowly turn around finding Frisk and Sans standing behind the park bench that they were sitting on.  
"Go ahead and play kiddo I need to speak to Laney alone."  
(Sans please don't say anything stupid I like Laney) The tiny brown hair boy signed before running off to meet Emily at the play ground.  
" So you'r true colors finally show. Huh?"  
"E-excuse me?"  
"Come on kid I mean a human defending monsters it's kinda I dunno suspicious if ya ask me . And uh now that I heard eveythin I'm thinkin you'r nothin but a two face fake."  
"Hey Skeleton man before you start anymore insults towards Lanes here maybe you should listen to what Laney was about to say to me." Sal interrupted as he takes another puff of his cigarette.  
"Huh?"  
" Just listen freak. Go ahead Laney say what you were going to say before we were rudely interrupted by the jack ass behind us." the tall brown boy finished as he opens his soft brown eyes towards his small friend.  
"...What? That your an asshole for judging them? That maybe you should try talking to them cause the monster kind is so much kinder the humans? Even though there is a bony asshole behind us you have no right to treat them that way Sal. I love you but just stop and try talking to them before judging. Okay? " Laney replied with a sad smile while standing up from the park bench.  
"Aye yai Captain Laney." the boy replied with a small salute.  
"Who knows maybe I'll try to apply for that restaurant your working at. And give them a chance. Sound good?" Sal finished with a small wink towards his pigtail friend in hopes of cheering her up.  
"Thanks you racist jack ass."   
"No prob you detective bitch." Sal finished with a chuckle as he shakes his head by the way they would joke around with each other.  
"......Hey Kiddo uh..."  
"Sans I'm gonna leave Emily in your hands since she staying with Frisk tonight .... Tori can drop her off tomorrow. I-I have to get back to work." Laney mumbles under her breath as she begun to walk off to say goodbye to her younger sister and Frisk.  
Sans slowly turns his head towards the Burnett boy who was now putting out his cigarette as he lets out a quiet whistle.  
"What's up with you pal?"  
"Nothing numb skull you just fucked up it's that's all. So don't expect Lanes to be talking to you for a long~ while." Sal answered as he stood up from the bench and walks towards Laney to escort her to her car.  
"Aw~ Come Grillbz ya have ta tell me when she comes into work again." Sans groans as he ran his bony hand down his face.  
It has been three months since the park incident and Laney has been avoiding the blue hoodie skeleton since then. Even Frisk had stopped talking well mostly signing to him since he found out threw Emily what had happened. Thank goodness Toriel didn't know anything about it so far for if she did well he would be getting the cold shoulder from the kind goat mother and probably a good talking to.  
"I'm not telling you Sans I heard what you called her."  
"Really? Your sticking for a human?"  
"That human risked her life for me more then once since I came here. That time I went missing cause I was taken by those anti monster ass holes. Laney was the one who found me. When my first bar here was set of fire Laney was the one to find who did it and used her savings to help rebuild my bar. That human Sans is the one detective who's been protecting monster kind. She was shot , beaten up , and stabbed for our kind so yes I am sticking up for a human old friend." Grillby replied with a quiet hiss as he begins to whip another glass.  
"......Heh, I need to think before I speak huh?" Sans asked as he stares at the ketchup bottle.  
"Look Grillbz..... Since I uh opened my big mouth at the park Lanes has been avoiding me. I don't see her at the PTA meetings she only goes when Tor goes. ....And I don't see her here anymore. I mean I would like to apologize to the kid ever since we stopped talkin it felt kinda I dunno lonely. Funny ain't it I just met the kid one day and she already has that effect on me. Like we've been best friends or somthin."  
"Well Laney does have that effect on everyone." Grillby chuckles as he sets down the the glass .  
"God damn Grillbz I mean. How am I gonna apologize? For being a Bone Head? If I can't get a hold of the kid?" the blue hoodie skeleton finished as he takes a sip of his ketchup.  
" I- I k-k-know a-a-away ." A sweet voice replied from beside him.  
Sans slowly turns towards the voice finding a tiny side pony tail hair girl smiling towards him.  
"Emily what ya doin here?" he asked while waiting calmly for her answer since Emily was born with a language disorder.  
"F-f-frisk was h-hungry so T-t-tori dropped u-us off here k-knowing that you would be h-h-here. " Emily replied as she looks towards Frisk who gave Sans a wave.  
"Heya kiddo. So uh Em's what do ya mean you know away?"  
"Well F-frisk is s-s-suppose to s-stay the n-n-night tonight and w-well~ I h-h-have the h-house key so o-our knocking w-wouldn't interrupt L-L-Laney on her c-c-case's so~"  
"You need a ride to the house."  
"A-after we e-eat y-yes."  
" Heh, Some times kid I wonder where you get ya smarts from."  
"M-most likely f-from L-L-Laney." Emily giggles as she takes a bite of the burger that Grillby had place in front of her.  
Laney let's out a loud groan as she gently slams her forehead on the edge of her office desk.  
As much as the small detective hated to admit it she missed that idiotic punny skeleton. She wanted to just forgive him with out a apology and begin talking to him like normal but the other half of her was still a little upset about what he said.  
"No Lanes you have to work this case needs to be.....solved~." Laney said with a annoyed sigh as she stares at the tall pile of vanilla folders that sat in front of her on top of her Victorian Red Oak desk.  
"Hoo~ boy that looks like a lot of work bud." A deep calm voice chuckles.  
Laney looks towards the voice finding Sans leaning against the door frame of her home office.  
"....Mr.Skeleton what are you doing here?"  
" Came to drop of Em's and Frisk off."  
"Thanks for that."  
"Yea and uh~ also came to apologize. Shouldn't have said that stuff."  
"Wow Sans an apology face to face? If I didn't know any better I say your hitting on me."  
"Heh, Well you have to admit Lanes your not a bad looking human." the blue hoodie skeleton reply with a wink earning a small giggle from the pigtail girl.  
"So uh we're friends?"  
"...Yeah we're friends." she answered with a sweet smile while watching Sans push himself of the wall and walks towards the desk while pulling up a chair behind him.  
"So~ waddya doin."  
"Really Sans?"  
"Oh come on bud bro went on trip with the overgrown calculator I need some thin to get my mind off of it."  
"Brother?"  
"Yep I have a younger brother name Papyrus he's so cool."  
"Well I need to meet this so cool brother. Now don't I?"  
"Welp then how about when he comes back. You and Em's come over dinner."  
"Sounds good."  
"Good. So kiddo waddya doing?"  
" At least I try to change the subject."  
"Yep and it didn't work."  
"Fine.... I'm working on this case no luck so far it's just weird." Laney murmurs while gently biting her bottom soft pink lip.  
"Is it now?"  
"Yeah well.. you see there been murdering of monsters."  
"Yea I heard of it dust piles every where. It's probably just anti's."  
" That's what I thought to.... But then murders of innocent humans started same clue was left behind by the murder which is their little calling card. The small detective added as she pointed to a black heart spray painted on the brick wall.   
"Yeah it could of been anti's against the people who were sticking up for the monsters..but.."  
"But what?"  
" Some of the bodies were anti monster fighters also." Laney added as she handed the files of the victims towards Sans.  
"...But uh that don't make sense the anti's need as many people they can get to attack why would they kill their own?"  
"Exactly that's the weird thing I just can't put my finger on it. And the longer it takes....The more innocent monsters get killed not just monsters but humans also and these murders are not helping any of the racist humans and monsters get along. So I've been working on this for a while." Laney finished with a small yawn.  
"Hey kid...Have you been sleepin at all?"  
"....Yes~?"  
"Don't lie to me bud."  
" Fine no I haven't I go to work , pick up Emily, work on the case, PTA meeting, drop off Emily, work on the case..."  
"A partner."  
"What?"  
"Wad ya need is a partner and I'm just the skeleton for the job I mean the bullets would just go right Thew me." Sans finished with a wink.  
"...I dunno."  
"Oh come on Lanes I mean Grillbz told me what ya basically do for everyone and uh Tibia honest with ya. I kinda don't like the fact of you facing such danger by your self. So waddya say pal?" the blue hoodie skeleton asked as he held out his bony hand.  
"...... You have your self a deal Mr.Skeleton"  
" The Honor is my mine Ms.Rose." Sans chuckles as Laney slowly shakes his hand and begins to look threw the file once more with his new partner in crime.  
A hour later Sans lets out a low grown as he rubs the back of his skull.  
"Holy fuck kiddo I have to say that now I see what you go~" Sans stops as he turns his head only to find Laney fast asleep with her arms used as a pillow on the edge of the desk.  
The short skeleton let's out a quiet laugh as he takes off his hoodie and places gently on top of her shoulders.  
"Hey L-Laney?!"  
"Sh~ she a asleep what's up bud." Sans whispers as he walks towards both Emily and Frisk.  
"W-w-we're hungry c-can we order p-pizza?"  
"...Pizza huh? Nah~ I know some where better come on we'll take a short cut." he added while grabbing on to both Emily and Frisk's hands before walking threw the void doorway that lead to Grillbyz.  
Laney jolted awake by the loud sound of a hand slamming down on her desk.  
As she slowly looks up the small pigtail girl finds a elderly muscular man with dark brown hair staring down at her with his blood shot eyes.  
"D-dad?" Laney whispers as she tries to stand from her chair to grab her gun from on top of the filing cabinet.  
But was stopped by the elderly man roughly grabbing her by the back of her hair and slams her down on to the ground to where he was now standing over her.  
"Tell me where the fuck is my little girl." The angry father sneers as he glares down towards her.  
Laney slowly closes her soft blues eyes with relief if Emily wasn't there that meant Sans had taken them to Grillby's for dinner some where far away from there so the man who was so called father wouldn't be able to touch her.  
"Like I would fucking tell you stay away from Emily." Laney answered in a threaten tone only to earn a rough kick in the ribs by steel toe boots.  
"Tell me! Tell me now!" he shouted as he contiued to kick at the helpless girl.  
"Still won't tell huh? That's okay I'll just use some thing else." The man snickers while pulling out a double edge pocket knife from his pocket as he roughly grabs her scared arm and brings the it towards him with a sinister smile spread across his lips.  
"Maybe this will make you talk." he sneers towards the small girl as he drags the sharpen blade slowly across a old scar causing Laney to scream in pain.  
The elderly man let's out a cold laugh as he watches the now reopened wound slowly bleeds out. He was about to start again on another but his arm suddenly wouldn't move. He look towards his arm noticing a cyan blue outline around it.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were ya pal. Unless YoUWanTToHaVeABaDTiMe." the blue hoodie skeleton growls as Emily and Frisk stood behind him.  
"Fuck you asshole I'm gonna finish this bitch off and take my daughter."  
"Oh-ho-ho buddy pal I don't think so. Cause um what it looks like to me is that you forced your way into her house. And uh understanding the law have I have the right to defend my friend if she or her sister is in any danger. " he continued while using his magic to bend the mans arm back even further causing a loud popping sound to fill the room.  
"So here's the deal I will let ya go if ya run out of this house and don't return."  
"And if I don't freak?"  
"Well pal next time I see ya YoU'lLBeDeAdWhErEYoUStAnD. Caphice?" Sans finished as he snaps his bony fingers causing his magic to let go of the mans arm.  
"NoWsCram!!"  
"I will come back for her brat." the abusive father growls as he runs out of the house with knife in hand.  
"T-thanks."  
"Whoa whoa kiddo sh~ you need ta heh,...damn he really go ya. Huh?"  
"S-san I'm I fine I just need to~"   
"Lanes? Laney! Hey Wake up!" Sans voice shouted as everything around the small girl slowly fades to black.  
Laney slowly opens her soft blue eyes and looks around the room the white walls and the sound of beeping told her that she was in a hospital.  
"Hey~ there ya are kiddo." A deep voice said softly as she felt warm bony fingers running thew her short brown hair that was freed from her pigtails.  
Laney slowly turns her head towards owner of the fingers finding both Sans and Toriel sitting beside the bed.  
"Hiya guys." she added with her usual sweet smile only to earn a tight hug from the kind goat women.  
"I was so worried I thought I thought."  
"Hey come on Tori Em's know Lanes longer then us if she said the kid would make it threw the kid would make threw."  
"Wait how long was I out?"  
"...Six Days."  
"At least it wasn't a month." Laney mumbles under her breath hoping that Toriel or Sans wouldn't hear.  
But the blue hoodie skeleton did hear.  
"....Hey Tor can ya do me a favor?"  
"Of course Sans."  
"Can ya uh get our special guest from my place Lanes wanted to meet him and I know he would be excited about meeting my new partner."  
"Yes of course." Toriel replied with a gentle smile as she stood from her chair and begins to walk out.  
"And some burgers from Grillby's I'm sure the kid is starve plus he is probably Flaming with worry right." he finished with a wink earning a quiet laugh from the goat women as she shuts the door behind her.  
"....Now then." he mumbles as he snaps his fingers causing the door to lock with a quiet click.  
"Explain what the hell that was kid. Cause Emily was scared shitless back there."  
"....Guess since we're partners now you should know huh partner?"  
"Yup and don't try to butter me up pal it won't work."  
"Alright alright Sherlock Bones chill I'll tell you." the small detective said with a defeated sigh as she slowly closes her eyes while sitting up and facing towards Sans.  
"It started before mom's death for some odd reason dad started getting high and drunk. We don't know why or how it happened or where he was getting the drugs. That was when he started to mentally and physically abusing mom. I guess she couldn't take much more of it cause a few months after she hung herself in their bedroom. After that dad started targeting Emily and me. He made fun of Emily's stuttering then one day he was just kept hitting and kicking Emily I tried to stop him but only ended up being thrown threw the back yard sliding glass door. That how my arm got scar up so badly. After returning to the hospital I pack mine and Emily's stuff we ran away with the money I've been saving up from my old job threw the years and got us a place after I met Grillby by saving him from the anti's and helping his restaurant out . And that's about where you and I met. " Laney finished she slowly opened her soft blue eyes to the feeling of a warm hand touching her cheek.   
While wiping away her tears.  
"C'mere" Sans mumbles as he gently pulls her into a hug.  
" I shoulda killed that asshole when I got the chance."  
" If you did that bone boy we won't be able to get the chance of working together."  
"Heh, That's true huh.....Hey Lanes I know it weird to say but move in with us kiddo."  
"Wait what?"  
" Come on pal. Emily would be closer to Frisk and they can hang out alot easier on their bad days. Plus I can protect you two make sure that asshole doesn't find ya. And it'll be easier on work for us...So what do you say?"  
"Well I wasn't gonna say no Sans it was gonna be yes of course but I um kinda wanna meet your brother first since we're gonna be roommates and all."   
" Sans? I the great Papyrus have arrived! Why is the door locked?!" A energetic voice schreeched from the otherside as the doorknob begins to rattle.  
"Heh, Speak of the devil." Sans chuckles as he gives Laney a lazy wink earning a soft giggle from his new best friend.


	4. Meet Sal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal's past and side of the story so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * : Means talking in mind

Do you wanna hear a story? It's a very tragic story. No? Well to bad your gonna hear the story. Now then this is a story of a boy and his very special imaginary friend.  
Once upon a time there was once this sweet innocent eight year old boy name Sal .  
Sal was a very cute child he had short brown hair and soft brown eyes that practically glowed with his innocence. The small boy was a very lonely boy his foolish parents never payed attention to him. Always avoided him not only that they had also hired a fucking nanny to take care of him since they were always busy with work.  
Now the parents did try to make it up to him.   
By buying him useless expensive toys thinking that would keep him happy but it didn't.  
So the small boy decided to go on a adventure in the middle of the woods that was part of his family property . That was where he had met me the very special imaginary friend.  
Sal sat against an old oak tree with his face buried into his small knees. His small body was shaking by his crying.  
"Hiya"I said while standing in front of him.  
Sal slowly looks up finding my blood red eyes staring down at him.  
"W-who are you?" he asked with fear now filling his soft brown eyes.  
"Don't be afraid because of the color of my eyes . I just wanted to see if you wanted to be friends. But since your so rude I rather not." I added with a puff of my pink cheeks as I begin to turn around to walk away.  
"W-Wait!"  
"Hm~?"  
"Um I'm sorry my name is Sal. What's your name?" Sal asked with a small nervous smile.  
"It's Chara."  
"Well then Chara wanna be friends?"  
"Sure but there's a catch."  
"And whats that?"  
"You can't tell anyone about me."  
" Huh? Why not?"  
"Well no one but you can see me . You don't want anyone to think your crazy and talking to a ghost right? Especially your parents."  
"...I guess your right." Sal whispers as he slowly looks down towards the ground.   
"Wait your a g-ghost?"  
"In a way." I said with a very sly smile   
"But let's keep it a secrete between you and me." I finished while holding out my pinky towards Sal who shock expression slowly turned into a friendly smile . As he twists his pinky around mine to make a pact on our promise,  
Aw he was such a innocent child such a sweet soul the color of it was green which meant kindness with a hint of yellow for justice. It was a shame that that innocence wouldn't last long. He was the perfect shell for me and my hatred I just had to darken that little soul of his.  
And that's what had happened or it was close so close I could had almost tasted his soul.  
It started to blackened on that night where his parents ground him for going into the forest alone with out a nanny.  
"They should die."  
"No Chara."  
"But their trash for treating you like that."  
"Chara stop they were just worried."  
"If they were so worried then they would of went looking for you instead of the butler."  
"....."  
"Fine I'll stop I'm just saying those things because I care about you." I finished with a fake sweet tone in my voice.  
"...It's fine Chara just please try to control your anger."  
"Of course Sal ..Hey come on we better head to bed it's getting late."   
"Your right come on I'll show my room." The small boy added as he let's out a soft yawn begins to walk towards his bed room with me following closely behind him.  
As soon as the boy was asleep a wide smile forms across my lips as I allow myself to be adsorbed into his body.  
Sal's eyes quickly snapped open revealing my blood red eyes.  
"Now then there's only thing to do. Then we're permanently sharing this body together." I added with a sick giggle as I took control of Sal's body and begin to slowly slide off the bed while making my way out of his room towards the kitchen once I was in the kitchen I slowly took the sharpen chefs knife from its holder then made my way towards the room that his filthy parent's were sleeping in.  
I let out a sick giggle while standing over his parent's dead bodies both of their blood dripping on to the ground from the knife that was in Sal's hands.  
*Sal Sal wake up. Look at the fun I had.* I added into his mind while closing his eyes.  
Sal's soft brown eyes open slowly and looks around the room.  
"Chara why are we in mom and dads room? Wait where are mom and dad?"  
*Look down.* I replied with a small giggle of glee.  
Sal slowly looks down and finds his parents lying in front of him both bloody and gutted.  
The small boy let's out a horrified scream as I continue to laugh loudly in his mind.  
"Ch-Chara get out of my head." he whispers while placing both hands on the sides of his head.  
*No way we share this body now. By the way you might want to run. Don't want to get caught by the police . No do we?*  
"I rather get caught then run away with you. I probably need the help to get you out of my head." Sal sneers.  
*....You shouldn't have said that Sal.* I responded as his eyes forcibly drift shuts.  
*Cause I hate people who disobey me.* I finished while his eyes open revealing my eye color ones once again.  
I let out a small snicker as Sal's high pitch voice begin to cry in his or should I say our mind to let him out.  
"Sorry Sal Sal I can't afford us getting caught." I added as I make my exit from the house threw the bedroom window.  
A few years had passed since the mysterious murder of Sal Johnson's kidnapping and his parent's murder.  
And like a good little human boy he was Sal took my advice into changing his last name along with his look.  
He's in college now I couldn't help but snicker at his attempt of protecting everyone by acting like a loner and avoiding friendship with anyone who tries.  
*You know that not gonna keep them safe right? They still look like meat bags to me.* I added with a sick giggle.  
"Shut up Chara." Sal growls under his breath as he takes a puff of his cigarette while sitting in front of the school library.  
"...Hiya" A soft female voice said from in front of him causing Sal to slowly look up.  
Finding a girl with long brown hair that was braided into two pigtails and soft blue eyes that slightly started to sparkle in the sun.  
"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.  
I don't know why but something about this girl felt familiar. Fear started to swell up in me it felt like this one small human could ruined my plans like she could actually some how stop me.  
*Scare of a tiny human?* I heard Sal had asked me in his mind I could almost hear the satisfaction in his fucking voice.  
*Fuck no she just shocked me that's all.*  
*Heh, sure whatever you say Chara.*  
*You fucking~*  
"Hey did you hear me pal?" the girls voice quickly snapped Sal out of his thoughts back towards her.  
"What?"  
"I asked if anyone is sitting there."  
"No but this spot is belongs to me and only me." Sal said in a flat tone as he lays on the bench so she wouldn't be able to sit next to him.  
"...Yeah what ever scooch your boots." the small pigtail girl added as she pushes his feet off the bench so she can sit in the spot next to him.  
"Hey what the~?"  
"I'm Laney Laney Rose it's nice to meet you by the way Mr.Tough stuff." Laney added with a wink as she holds out her small hand towards him.  
"...."  
"And this is where you tell me yours."  
"I don't think I will."  
"Alright then I'm just gonna call you moron for the rest of our friendship."  
"Friendship?"  
"Yup"  
"I don't wan~"  
"To bad tough stuff your stuck with me." The small girl added with a small smirk across her soft pink lips.  
Only to earn a eye roll from Sal.  
*She so fucking annoying!*  
*Well suck it up Chara since we're now officially stuck with her.* He thought towards me with a small smirk across his lips.  
A few months had passed and Laney became pretty close to Sal I do have to say she was a interesting enemy so I allowed it to happen instead of killing her off.  
* .... She late*  
* Chill Chara you know she takes the bus.*  
*Might as well kill he~.*  
"Hey I am so sorry I'm late." Laney's shaky voice cause Sal to snap out of our conversation.   
Once Sal looked up he found the small girl badly bruised with her hair cut short unevenly it looked like some one took a knife to cut it.  
* What do you know she gets on someone else's nerves but mine.*  
*Shut up Chara!*  
" Lanes what happen?"  
"I uh....it's a long story."  
"Well I have time to listen I mean you kinda pushed yourself into my life sis." Sal added while lighting one of his cigarettes then patted the spot next to him on the concrete bench that was in front of the library .  
Sal listens as his little friend begins explaining her story.  
Once Laney was finished both of his hands were clenched into a tight fist.   
"Laney you have to leave."  
"Can't I don't have the money yet but soon I will."  
"Then move in with me you and Emily will be safe."  
"That offer I'm gonna have to say no to."  
"Why?!"  
"Because Sal I don't want to put you in danger and be a burden to you." Laney replies softly as she tries to play with one of her pig tails but then remembers that they were cut off by her abusive father.  
Sal let's out a sigh as he watches Laney's soft blue eyes filled with sadness.  
He then stands up from his spot and drops his cigarette on to the ground.  
"Come on Lanesters." Sal added as he steps on the cancer stick and gently take her small hand.  
"Where are we going?"   
"I'm gonna fix your hair hell I'll even tech you how to put pigtails in short hair since you kinda look weird with out them." Sal finished as a small snort as he drags Laney off the school campus.  
A few years later both Sal and that brat had graduated college it wasn't till a few weeks later that Sal found out that Laney was put into a coma by her father.  
I couldn't help but let out a giggle of glee. The brat was finally out of my hair she was preventing Sal from having his soul darken which was ruining my plans ahead.  
*Oh-ho this is perfect.*  
*Shut the fuck up Chara!*  
* Be nice to me Sal or do you want another shelf cutting incident to hap~"  
Our little conversation was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.  
Sal quickly walks over towards the door in hopes that who ever was knocking wouldn't break it open.  
The tall boy opens the door only to find a small girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes staring back at him.  
"Are you Sal?"  
"Uh~ Yeah?"  
"I'm Emily Laney told me to come to you in emergencies. Can I stay till she wakes up I don't want to be near daddy....he touch me last night."  
Sal couldn't help but let out a low growl of anger towards their father who I was now liking very much.  
"Yeah you can you'll be safer here kiddo." he added while ruffling her hair.  
During Emily's stay I tried to take over Sal's body I was craving to spread more blood and the brat was a perfect target. But Sal wouldn't let me he kept fighting me and some how kept winning. That little bitch Laney some how found away to keep the light in his soul even threw her deep sleep.  
A few months later the brat had awaken from her coma I do have to say that the bitch is pretty strong for a human.  
After that Laney took her money she had saved and moved with Emily into a nicer apartment. That was when the monsters were freed from the barrier. I know what your asking Chara weren't you possessing Frisk.  
I did for a few timeline but this one she fought me I was to weak to take control of her so I left her body.  
And since I didn't have a psychical form I was some how able to slip past the barrier.  
Don't ask how I just did I'm kinda lost on that one to.  
Makes you wonder if Napstablook didn't have a physical form also. Shouldn't he had been able to leave to? Probably didn't want to since his cousin was in a robotic body at that time.  
Probably something with staying with your family no matter what? Which made him even more pathetic.  
But anyways that was when the brat started her own P.I business trying to solve the murder of a mysterious cult who were killing innocent humans and monsters.  
Which was ran by me when I had the chance to take over Sal's body for the night. Although every time he woke up the boy wouldn't remember a thing that's good though since his body would be mine eventually.  
After a few weeks Laney meet the Smiley Trash bag at the PTA meeting .  
That was when Sal met Sans at the park I can tell he already hated Sans along with the other monsters that had invaded his home. Or so that's what he and the other idiotic humans were saying.  
A few weeks later he was on the phone with Laney who had moved in with the idiotic skeleton brothers. After the surprise attack of her abusive father.  
"You What?!"  
"I think I love him."  
"Laney he's a monster."  
"...So?" her soft voice asked from the other side of his cell phone.  
Sal lets out a long sigh before continuing the conversation.  
"Dose he feel the same?"  
"No he likes Tori."  
"Lanes your just setting your self up for a whole lot of hurt."  
"...I Know Sal...it's just."  
"Yeah I know."  
"....Hey you working at Grillby's tomorrow right?"  
"Yeah sis I am why?" the boy asked as he runs his hand threw his thick dark brown hair.  
" That's great! I'm training you it'll be awesome. See you tomorrow ?"  
"Yeah Laney see you tomorrow." Sal replied before hanging up the phone.  
*She leaving you know? Laney is going to abandoned you.*  
*...*  
*Aw~ don't be sad Sal Sal I'm still here I'll always will be your best friend. All you have to do is give in to me .*  
*...No I won't let you win Chara* He thought to himself in a unsure tone.  
I couldn't help but snicker as I watch as half of his soul begins to darken slowly from inside of him.


	5. I Missed Ya Butterfly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Laney get into a horrible fight. Will they be able to make up before the murderous group attack again?

"Ey' come on kiddo wake up" Sans whispers as he gently shakes the small detective who had fallen asleep on the desk while working on the case with her skeleton partner as he continues to shake the small girl gently strands of her dark brown hair that was freed from her pigtails slowly falls into her face.  
The short skeleton couldn't blame Laney for falling asleep like that though.  
Both of them have been up for almost more then twenty-four hours working on the case that was named the Black Soul's cased which was named by the short skeleton himself.  
Every now and then both Laney and Sans would take a break to hang out with both Emily and Papyrus or read them a bed time story before tucking them in.  
Sans couldn't help but soften his permanent smile towards the short girl who was sitting next to him. It has been a year since the incident with their father.  
Ever since the girls had moved in he and Papyrus couldn't have been anymore happier for the two girls had started to become like a family to them.  
Sans shook his head as he shakes himself out of his thoughts. Because right now what was important was to get the small detective to bed.He didn't want her to be to worn out in the morning.  
"Hey pal come on." he whispers while tucking the loose strands behind her ears causing Laney to slowly open her soft blue eyes.  
"Mm~Sans what time is it?"  
"Ten in the evening."  
"Good there still time to..." the small girl was interrupted as a warm bony hand covers her's to shut the vanilla folder that she was about to open.  
"Nah Uh you need to sleep shorty." The blue hoodie skeleton added as he stood up from his chair and lifts Laney into his arms.  
"S-sans what are you doing?" The small girl squeaked while wrapping her arms around his neck hoping that he wouldn't drop her.  
"Takin' you to bed."  
"But Sans we need to..." before Laney could finish she felt herself being gently dropped onto her soft bed.  
The blue hoodie skeleton lets out a low chuckle as he slowly kneels next to the bed to where his glowing white pupils locked with her soft blue eyes. Earning a soft blush to spread across his best friend's cheek.  
"As much as I love to see that brilliant brain of yours at work pal.You need to sleep we both do or uh this case of ours will never be solved." he finished with a small wink as he stood up while ruffling her hair with his bony hands.  
"...Yeah yeah I know your right night Sans." she said with a small pout while watching her skeleton friend walk towards her door and turns back around to face her once he was outside of her room.  
"Night kiddo sleep well." he responded while softly closing her bedroom door.  
The next morning Laney was listening to Emily reading her a story down in the kitchen. The older sister was getting more and more impressed by how Emily was stuttering less while reading the book.  
"Papyrus no!" Sans voice shouted sternly from upstairs in Emily and Papyrus's bedroom causing the tiny girl to stop reading and look up towards her sister with worry in her soft blue eyes.  
"Get ready to get some ice cream with Papy Em's I'll be right back."Laney said towards her younger sister as she runs out of the kitchen and upstairs towards the bedroom.  
"What's going on in here?" the short girl asked as she walks passed Sans to where she was standing next to Papyrus.  
".....Like I told you human Laney my brother has a problem with me dating the amazing Mettaton!"  
"You knew about this? Are you kidding me?" Sans asked with a low hiss causing the younger skeleton to slightly stiffen.  
"Hey~Papy why don't you go take Em's for ice cream she did so well reading I want her to have a reward at least. It's on me." The female detective finished as she hands the tall skeleton money.  
"Friend I refuse to leave you with my brother when he is like..." Before the younger skeleton could finish the small girl pulls him into a gentle hug.  
"Please Paps I don't want you or Emily to hear this." Laney whispers near his non existing ear.  
As the pigtail detective gently pulls away from Papyrus. He gave a quick nod and looks towards his older brother.  
"Brother I beg of you please don't do anything you will regret!" The taller skeleton added as he leaves the room and calls towards Emily telling her that they were going to get some ice cream in celebration for her hard work while running down the stairs .  
Once Sans heard the front door slam shut he clicks his magic blue tongue to let Laney know that she should start explaining what was going on.  
The pigtail girl slowly closes her eyes and breaths in deeply before talking about the situation at hand.  
"Yes I knew I wanted to tell you but Papy asked me not to."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because he didn't want to stop dating Mettaton and he said you would tell him to stop."  
"Well he's right I would tell him to stop dating the over grown calculat..."  
"But why?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Why would you have him stop Papy is happy."  
"It's to protect him! Mettaton is going to hurt Pa.."  
"He hasn't hurt him yet! "  
"Exactly Laney yet!"  
"Sans what your doing right now is not protecting him! It's hurting Paps!"  
"...."  
"Don't you think he wants to be truthful about dating Mettaton but he can't because he's scared!"  
"....Get out..."  
"W-what?"  
"Get the fuck out of my house I don't care where you and Emily stay...Just not here."  
"..Sans your kidding right?"  
"Do I look like I'm fuckin' kidding?!" the blue hoodie skeleton yelled as he looks down towards her with no glowing pupils in his now pitch black eyes.  
"....Fine!Fuck you ass hole! Consider our friendship and Partnership over!"Laney yells as she storms out of the room with tears filling her soft blue eyes.  
"Good fuckin' riddins!" Sans yells back as the bedroom door slams shut behind him.  
The blue hoodie skeleton let's out a low groan as he lays his skull in his arms while sitting at the bar.  
It has been a week since that fight had happened now Laney and Emily were living with Undyne and Alphys. He doesn't even see Laney anymore when he tries to visit to talk to the small detective Undyne would not allow him near her or in the house and sends him away.  
The only glimpses of the Laney is when he's at Grillby's and she was on her shift for work. Purposely avoiding him so he would only able to watch Laney from a distance.  
But Laney wasn't working today or her shift hasn't started yet.  
"Another fight?" Grillby asked as he sets a ketchup bottle in front of the short skeleton.  
"She knew Grillbz...She knew that Paps was dating Mettaton."  
"And?"  
"She didn't tell him." Sal answered with a slight glare towards Sans as he grabs the drinks from the bar that his boss had finished working on.  
"Don't you have orders to drop off punk?"  
"I dunno do you have more hearts to break?"  
"Sal! That's enough get back to work." The flame monster order in a upset tone towards the Burnett boy who rolls his brown eyes and goes back towards his customers who was waiting patiently for their orders.  
"Now Sans why do you think she didn't tell you?"  
"Because Paps asked her not to."  
"And why is that?"  
"Cause he thought that I would tell him to stop dating Mettaton."  
"Did you?"  
"Yes but it's to protect him."  
"But Laney didn't think so?"  
"No she said it would hurt him."  
"And how is Papyrus now?"  
"....He's depress Grillbz ....he won't even talk to me after that night."Sans replies while hiding his face into his arms.  
"....So Laney was right."  
"......"  
"You know a very interesting night happened one night . But you weren't there to protect her that night."  
"...Protect her huh?"  
"Yes a drunk came up to the bar and started to flirt with Laney." Grillby couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Sans slightly stiffens.  
"But Laney politely said no I thought she was gonna send him away but our little detective continued conversation with him. I'm guessing she notice that there was something truly wrong with the customer by her high observation skills."  
"Of course she did. The kid is the next Sherlock Bones." Sans added with a chuckle as he lifts his head to take a sip of his ketchup only earning a low groan from Sal who had set down his tray next to the short skeleton and stood next to Grillby while leaning against the alcohol shelf that was behind the bar.  
"Well the customer had finally admitted that he was depress on how he and the other monsters were being treated. And how he wanted to just kill himself from the horrible treatments his human boss was giving him. That was when Laney asked him is he had anything precious in his life. The drunken customer answered his wife and kids. So our detective told him to always think about that on every hard moment at work he had for it was something worth to hang on life for. And to remember that his family are always there to welcome him home. Then he asked her if she had anything precious in her life. Know what her answers was?"  
"...Nope what?"  
"Sal?"  
"Laney told him there were four more precious things right now she wanted to protect. And that was you , Papyrus , me and Emily because the four of us are her family I have to admit I kinda wanted it be just Emily and I but I guess it's good that you two were added I just don't want to be cut out of the picture ." Sal mumbles under his breath.  
"....Is Laney coming in tonight?"  
"Yeah she relieving me." the Burnett boy mumbles as he picks up his trey and begins to walk towards his customer.  
"Hey Bud!" Sans said as he gently grabs Sal's arm.  
"What?"  
"Just know that your very important her to . She always tell me how much of a amazing brother you are to her that she would die for you. Lanes would never cut you out."  
".....Thanks freak." Sal said with a snort as a spark of glowing red came into his eyes.  
"....Y-yeah no problem kiddo." Sans murmurs as he slowly lets go of Sal's arm allowing the boy to attend to his customers.  
"That was just your imagination Sans Chara is dead. Right now you need to focus on apologizing to Laney." he mumbles as he turns back around towards the bar and takes another sip of his ketchup.  
"Maybe you should just talk to him Papy." Laney added with a sweet smile as she walks by Papyrus threw alley way which was only a few streets down from Grillby's.  
"I do not want to talk to him after how he had treated you." The tall skeleton responded usually quietly.  
"Come on Paps please forgive him he's your brother. Sans was only worried about you . I really shouldn't have kept that from him so yeah he had a right to be angry at me."  
"....Very well I will...."  
"Well well what do we have here boys?" a loud male voice snickers causing the small pigtail girl to look up in front of them finding a group of four men blocking the exit to the Ally way.  
"I dunno boss it looks like a monster and a monster fucker." one of the men answered towards the leader.  
Laney stood in front of Papyrus while observing the men carefully each one of the men held a double bladed knife in their hand the knives were just like the one her father had used when he attack her.  
As she continued to study her the group of men she also saw that each one of them had a black heart tattooed on the side of the neck.  
That was when she knew that they were part of the Dark Soul's group. That were killing the innocent monsters.  
"Well~ shit." Laney mumbles as she narrows her soft blue eyes towards the four men.  
"Papy listen to me carefully I'm gonna give you a opening. When I say go you run and get help. Understand?"  
"I won't..."  
"Paps please I won't be able to fight these four alone. And I need you to be safe."  
"...Very well Laney I the great Papyrus will get help!" the younger skeleton said very loudly.  
"Yeah you can try!" the leader shouted as he runs towards Papyrus only to be flipped on to the ground by Laney who had taken his weapon at the same time.  
"Now then since this monster fucker has your attention I would move out of the way if I were you." Laney added as she drops the knife and pulls out a gun from her hidden holster while she places her boot on the mans throat.  
"Or your little boss boy's brains will be scatter all over this alleyway now we don't want that. Do we?" she continued while pointing her gun down towards the boss  
"....No"  
"Good now step aside so my friend can leave." Laney finished while gesturing with her free hand.  
The group slowly moves away from the exit allowing Papyrus space to leave.  
"Paps now!"  
"Help will be here shortly human!" the tall skeleton said as he quickly runs out of the ally.  
Once Papyrus was out of sight Laney let's out a small laugh as she drops her gun and removes her boot from the mans throat who quickly stood up from the ground and glares towards her.  
"Well then boys shall we play a game?" the small detective asked as the group of four men begin to surround her while she poses in a fighting position.  
"Okay I'm getting a little worried Laney is never late for work."  
"Calm down Kiddo she probably with Undyne and..."  
"Brother!"Papyrus yells as he storms into the restaurant with lost of breath.  
"Paps?What happen?" The blue hoodie skeleton said as he rushes towards his younger brothers side.  
"It's human friend Laney!"  
"Laney?"  
"She is in danger!"  
"I thought Undyne walks her to work. Not you Paps."  
"Undyne was busy so she ordered me to take Laney. Then monster haters corner us in the ally. She made herself a distraction so I could get away."  
"I'm gonna kill that fuckin' fish. Where is she Paps?" The blue hoodie skeleton asked with his left eye glowing cyan blue as his magic buzzed around him.  
"In the alley three streets down."  
"Okay I gotcha Paps go pick up Emily from Undyne's I think it's time for our girls to come home."  
"Okay brother be safe."  
"You better save her bone freak."  
"Don't worry brat I wouldn't let them lay their Phalanges on her. Oh and Grillbz..thanks. " Sans said before teleporting away.  
"Ow Fuck!" Laney screamed as a knife digs into her shoulder while being pushed against the brick wall of the alley.  
"This is what you get for what you did to my group." The boss growls as his eyes moves towards the three knocked out men who were laying knock out on the concrete ground.  
"It'snot my fault your guys are horrible at fighting."  
"You shut the fuck up." the man growls as the double edge knife digs deeper into her shoulder. Earning a louder scream from the small girl.  
"I would stop that if I were ya pal." a deep voice said from behind the man while a cyan blue aura form around the group leader.  
Causing the mans hand to force to a stop.  
"What the?"  
"Unless you want to end up...know what nah~ know what for what you did to Lanesters there I uh think you should end up on the ground with your friends there." The deep voice finished as the man forcefully flew across the alley and slams into the brick wall across from the pigtail detective causing the man to fall unconscious towards the ground.  
Laney begins to slowly slide towards to the ground only to be lifted into a pair of bony warm arms.  
The small detective slowly opens her soft blue eyes only to find a familiar skeleton staring back down towards her with worried eyes.  
"...Sans?"  
"Heya Kiddo knives to see ya." he said with a nervous chuckle earning a soft giggle from Laney as everything around her fade to black.  
"Good girl you rest up while I take us home." Sans whispers softly as he teleports away with the unconscious girl in his arms.  
Laney slowly opens her eyes only to find that she was now in her old bedroom.  
"How?"  
"Heya kiddo." A deep voice said from beside her.  
The small girl turns her head finding Sans sitting in the chair next to her old bed.  
"..Hi...um~why am I here?"  
"Oh! I uh brought you home to patch ya up."  
"Well um thank you. " Laney whispers quietly as she begins to slide out of the bed.  
"Whoa pal hold up . Where ya goin?"  
" Um~ Home? I need to explain to Un.."  
"Nah uh." The blue hoodie skeleton interrupted as he gently pushes the small detective back on to the bed. Forcing her to lay down once again.  
"This is you home Lanes. Not Undyne's place."  
"But you said.."  
"Nah~I only purpose that you and Emily have a long sleep over at Papyrus'sold Bass's house."  
"...Sans~"  
"Look bud as ya know I suck at apologies okay so listen carefully. I'm uh sorry ...You were right I shoulda' just let Paps and that Cal~..Mettaton relationship be. And I shouldn't have kicked ya out and most diffidently shouldn't had ended our friendship. Your my best friend Lanes....One of the most precious things in my life. And I fuckin pushed you away."  
"Sans you were upset."  
"Still doesn't give me a reason to act like that. And I was hopin' that you would uh~ take me back and if you want. So uh ..Knock knock."  
"Who's there?"  
"Four."  
"Four who?"  
"Fourgive me will ya and move back i.." before the short skeleton could finish he found himself wrapped in warm arms.  
"Of course we'll move back Sans and I'll always forgive you your one of my best friends. Besides if Mettaton does hurt Papy we'll get revenge for him together" she added with a soft giggle.  
"Heh, That's my girl." Sans mumbles as he hugs his small friend back while burying his face into her brown hair while taking in the scent of strawberry's and mint.  
"You know your going have to talk to Undyne about me moving back."Laney whispers as she tries to pull away but was stopped as Sans tighten his grip gently around her.  
"Yup I know."  
"She's going to kill you."  
"Nah~I think her Gillfriend will hold her down." he replies earning a quiet giggle from the small girl as he slowly lets her go allowing Laney to lay back down in her bed.  
The blue hoodie skeleton smiles down gently towards the small girl as he tucks her in.  
"Oo~a famous Sans Skeleton tuck in."  
"Heh,Yeah well what can I say ? I missed you kiddo. "  
"I missed you to Sans." she whispers .  
"Good now uh scoot over."  
"W-what?!"Laney asked as her face slowly becomes tomato red.  
"What?Ya didn't expect me to leave ya alone in ere' while your injured did ya?"  
"...No"  
"And I can't sleep in a cold hard chair."  
"...That's true."  
"Then move over pal." Sans finished while gesturing with his bony hand for her to move.  
He couldn't help but chuckle as Laney sticks out her tongue while scooting over to give him space on the bed.  
"Thank you." The blue hoodie skeleton mumbles as he slides into the bed next to her.  
"You uh welcome?"  
"So question kiddo."  
"Okay? Shoot."  
"Why did you try to fight those assholes by yourself?" he asked while his permanent grin turns upside down.  
"I didn't want any thing to happen to Papy I rather it be me then him." she whispers softly while looking down towards her hands only to have bony fingers gently wrap around her chin and brought up to where her eyes lock with his glowing pupils.  
"I almost lost ya Laney. Ya could of.."  
"Sans I'm to stubborn to die. Beside even if I did you wouldn't have lost me."  
"Huh?"  
"Ever hear of the legend of the butterfly?"  
"Nope."  
"It is said that when a person's soul leaves their body they become a butterfly. So if I did died I wouldn't be gone I would be a butterfly that you would be stuck with for the rest of your life sorry. Kinda to stubborn to leave you and the others."  
".....Butterfly huh?"  
"....Sans~?"Laney questioned with a worried a tone as Sans as the pupils in his eyes became slightly brighter.  
"I uh think you just gave me the perfect nickname for ya."  
"How many nicknames are you going to give me?"  
"This one is gonna replace pal."  
"Really? I rather it replace kiddo." The small detective mumbles under her breath while giving her friend a small glare only to earn a small chuckle from him.  
".....Hey Lanes?"  
"...Yeah whats up bone head?"  
"I really did miss ya Butterfly."  
"....I really missed you to." Laney replies softly as she leans her head on his shoulder while they chatted threw the night.


	6. The Boy and his Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara tells how Grillby and Sal got together. But what is Chara up to?

The members of the Black Heart Cult bows on their knees as their robed leader slowly makes their way towards the iron throne that was hand made for them.  
The hooded figure slowly sits down in the ceremonial chair once in the chair the leader slowly pulls off the hood revealing a now possessed Sal.  
"Stand." The possessed boy orders as he looks around the room with anger filled in his glowing blood red eyes. And watches as a male servant slowly walks up towards the throne and kneels on to his one knee in front of Chara.  
"My lord you seem upset."  
" Do I now?" The possessed boy asked as he wraps a hand around the servant's throat and begins to tighten his grip around it causing the man to gasp for air.  
"Shall I tell you why I'm upset? Do you wanna hear a story." The boy growls in both his and Chara's voice. As the man tries to struggle out of his grip.  
"This is where you say yes so I will spare you and not snap your neck." Chara hisses as his nails diged into the servants flesh causing a small trail of blood to slide down the man's thick pale neck.  
"Y-yes m-my lord p-please tell us." The servant stutters while trying to gasp for air to speak his words.  
"Good dogie." the possessed Sal chuckles as he drops the man then leans back in his throne while closing his eye as he starts to tell his story.  
It started on the first day Sal started working for Grillby as he promised he made it in time to work for that little bitch to train him.  
The fucking Comedian was there of course watching in interest as Laney started showing the brat around. I'll tell you this I was really wanting to take over Sal's body just to snap her neck so she would stop interfering with my plans.  
But I couldn't one reason was Sal's souls was to strong at the moment for me to take over. And the other was that the Smiley Trash bag was sitting right at the bar with his fucking eye sockets watching over us both like a hawk. If I tried to make a move I probably would be dead in a second.  
"And that's about it oh and one more thing."  
"And what is that?"  
" Most of your customers are monsters including your boss . So~ none of your racist bull shit here."  
".....Lanes"  
"I'm serious Sal be nice. " Laney said sternly as she narrows her soft blue eyes towards him.  
Earning a small whistle from the idiotic skeleton who was now watching just for amusement.  
"Yeah yeah I know."  
"I'm serious Sal."  
"Lanes I get it. Now don't you two have to go home before Papyrus burns down the house with Em's in it?"  
"...As much as I hate to say it Kiddo has a point." Smiley Trashbag added as he pointed his thumb towards Sal.  
"...Fine hey Grillbz I'm going home with Sans. I've just finished showing Sal what to do for the night!" the bitch yells towards the back only to have the elemental to peek out and gives her a thumbs up.  
" Come on Shorty time to go." the Comedian added as he held out his bony hand .  
Laney gave him a soft smile as she slowly takes his hand while he pulls her towards him with a lazy wink.  
"Text me when your done and when you get home okay Sal? There's wack nuts out there I don't want anything to happen to my best friend."  
" Yeah I will see ya Lanes and Sans ....Get her home safely freaky bones."  
"Heh, no problem punk." The Trash Bag replies before teleporting away with the bitch.  
A few hours later the restaurant was closing with the now tired Sal packing his things to go home.  
*As soon as your out that door . Your body is mine.* my voice echos though his mind only to earn a groan from the tired boy.  
Our conversation was interrupted by a warm hand gently gripping his shoulder.  
Sal slowly turns his head finding that annoying flame monster staring down towards him.  
"Hey what's up boss?"  
"I thought I can give you a walk home."  
"..."  
"Look mate I know that you don't like monsters but you can at least let me walk you home . Like Laney said there are bad people out there not just monster killers but also human killers. It's kinda dangerous to go out there alone."  
".... Eh,sure why not? Might as well get to know my boss right?"  
"Exactly gentlemen first." Grillby added as he opens the front door and gestures towards the outside.  
"Not bad manners you got there boss not bad at all." Sal chuckles as he steps out of the building followed by the flaming bartender.  
"He what?!"  
".....He walked me home." Sal mumbles as he rubs the back of his neck while talking to Smiley Trashbag and Laney.  
"See kiddo we monsters ain't so bad now are we?" the Comedian asked with a small wink earning a groan from me inside Sal's mind who couldn't help but let out a snort.  
A year later Sal found Laney crying in Grillby's arms.  
The brat was pissed all Laney wanted to do was wanting to help Papyrus to be happy with his robot crush.  
As much as I hate to admit it I was slightly upset at the Comedian also.  
The fool pushed all his anger on to the one who loves him dearly like all of the other foolish living creatures in this world.  
Sal was gonna go over there and break his bones himself but the flame elemental stopped him and told his to wait for it. That when the time was right he and Sal will have a talk with the annoying skeleton himself.  
A week later Sal took the shift before Laney so that she can go spend time with Papyrus.  
Lucky for the brat it turns out that Sans had finally came by Grillby's. He wanted to yell at the Smiley Trash Bag but the stupid Flame monster stopped him by holding up a hand.  
Annoyance and anger towards the Elemental started to boil inside Sal's soul.  
*I'm telling you just let me take over and they both will be dusted.* I said with a sick giggle only to earn a small eye roll from Sal.  
*Not a chance Chara* he thought towards me but my smile only grew wider from his soul becoming slightly darker from the anger towards the Flame monster and the Trashbag.  
It didn't matter what the brat told me if his soul darkens a little more I will be able to take over.  
Sal watches them as they both talked about Laney while he waits on his customers.   
Once the customers had left Sal went back to standing next to Grillby behind the bar. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Sans realizing that he was in the wrong and not their small detective friend.  
But yet his soul was still darkening.   
I knew what it was from to. Sal was happy that the bitch had found more people to care for. But he was also jealous and afraid. Jealous because he kinda wanted to be the only important friend she had. Sal was also afraid because he felt like one day she would just forget about him and push him out of her life.  
The Smiley Trashbag must of notice this because of what he said towards Sal after watching him closely.  
He told him some bull shit like how he was still important to Laney. By the time he had finished I already took over the brats body.  
That was when I notice the Comedian had stiffen slightly he must of seen my eyes. I could tell that he was fighting himself mentally probably saying that I was dead and couldn't have come back. But how wrong he was I can never die instead I'll just find another meat sack to take over.  
That was when the annoying younger skeleton burst into the bar .  
After telling the blue hoodie skeleton what had happened the annoying Trash Bag quickly stood from his seat promising Sal who was that moment me that he wouldn't let anything happened to the detective and thanking the stupid elemental afterwards before teleporting away.  
I tried to hide my happiness you fools were finally about to get rid of that annoying bitch.  
That was when I felt a gentle warm grasp on my shoulder once again. Damn that fucking elemental if I could kill him now I would but the restaurant was still full along with the annoying younger brother of the Smiley Trashbag.  
"You know what Sans had said is true right you are still important to Laney." The flaming bartender murmurs with the taller skeleton now standing next to him.  
That was when I felt myself losing my hold on Sal's soul as it slowly begins to brighten once again.  
"I-I guess ." I stutter in hope that some monster would say something to put the brat's soul back into the darkness.  
"He is right Tall human friend! Laney has always talked about how special you are to her. And how much of a great older brother you have been!" Papyrus said with so much excitement in his voice.  
*No!* I thought as I felt myself being dragged away from the now bright soul and locked into the darkness once again only able to watch the conversation that was now going on between the small group.  
"..She really said that huh?"  
"Of course why wouldn't she?" Papyrus asked as he checks his cellphone that was now buzzing in his pockets.  
"Sans?" Grillby asked as he watch the idiotic skeleton read the text that he had just received.  
"Yes! He wants me to go pick up Emily from Undyne's! Our human friends are moving back in! I'm so happy!" the tall skeleton screeched as he rushes out of the restaurant leaving both laughing Sal and Grillby by themselves with the customers.  
"You should head home to mate. I'll take care of the rest."  
"Are you sure boss? I mean there's still a lot of.."  
"When I work in the underground all I had was my daughter and I to tend to the restaurant I'll be fine. You though you look like your about to pass out. I'm getting kinda worried about you Sal." the Flame Elemental finished as he looks down towards the now blushing Burnett boy.  
"U-uh I am kind of tired."  
*Probably from fighting me to regain control of your body.*  
*Shut the fuck up Chara* Sal hisses towards me threw him mind.  
" Before you go Sal....I was wondering if you would like to hang out . Away from the restaurant."  
" ...Are you asking me on a date big boss?"  
"....Maybe is that a problem?"  
*YES!*  
" Nope no problem at all. How does tomorrow at seven in the evening sound? Since we'll be closed for the day." Sal responded with a flirty smile.  
"That sounds amazing see you then." Grillby replies with a nod of his head while he walks back towards his bar as the brat begins to leave the restaurant with a fully happy smile spread across his face.  
*You know he's a fucking monster. Right?*  
*And yet I don't seem to have a problem with it. Huh, Well what do you know? Me working there did help I should probably should thank Laney. Don't you think Chara?* Sal finished in a mocking sweet tone only to earn a angry growl from me.  
"And that is how my whole fucking plan started to go down the drain." The possessed boy hissed now slumping into his hand made throne as he finishes his story.  
"M-my lord." The servant whispers nervously as Chara glares down towards him.  
"M-maybe we can use the boy dating the monster in some way."  
".....Yes ! Yes of course you are brilliant! That fucking Flame Elemental is close to the Comedian. It's perfect! Bring me Henry Rose I will be having a use for him." The possessed boy finished while letting out a sick giggle as his blood red eyes glows brightly threw the darkness.


	7. Chapter 6. Just give in I did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans trying to figure out his feeling. With the help of the other him and the other Laney will he be able to?

" Hello Sans and to what do I owe for this wonderful visit?"   
"Hey Tor uh~ nothin' much really I just uh really need some one ta talk ta." The blue hoodie skeleton mumbles as he enters Toriel's apartment.   
While the kind goat mother slowly closes the door behind them with a slight worried look spread across her gentle face.  
"Is there some thing wrong Sans?" Toriel asked as she sits next to the shorter skeleton who was now sitting on her white leather couch.  
"Not really . Ya can say I'm having a hard time in figuring out my feelin's for Lanes."  
" Please explain."  
"Well when she's around I feel more relaxed and that I can tell er' whats buggin' me at times. And uh I love hearing her laugh when I do puns and tell jokes. But for some reason when I see any human or monster flirt with er' anger builds up in me and I kinda let it out on er' . That's when she looks so hurt or starts to cry making me feel like shit. I don't ever want her to look that hurt or see her crying...I want ta protect er' from anythin' that will hurt er' and always hear Laney's laugh while seeing her...amazing smile and keep it there."  
"....Oh my goodness Sans I think your in love with Laney," Toriel said softly as she gives him a sweet smile.  
Causing Sans to quickly turn his head towards her and gives Toriel a look of slight shock.  
"L-love? Nah~ come on Tor there's already some one I love." He responds with a slow shake of his head.  
"...Are you sure about that Sans?"  
"What do ya mean?"  
"Well some times everyone gets mixed up with sibling love and real love."  
"Sibling love?"  
" Yes it's when you love a friend so dearly that they become really important to you. But~ the difference is that it's more like a brother or sister where their more like family . As for your love its where you are their your best friend and yet you want to be with them for the rest of your life and protect them . Their both almost the same which is why they get confused but the one you love is the one you want to soul bond with so you can be with them in your next life. Tell me Sans that other person or monster have you ever thought about soul bonding with them?"  
"...No."  
"And Laney?"  
"...."  
"Well?"  
"..Look Tor this is a lot to take in . Do ya mind if I uh~ take a small nap on you'r couch for a while?"  
"Of course Sans. I will wake you when Frisk and I are ready to leave for Laney's birthday party at Grillby's."  
"Heh, Thanks Lanes would kill me if I didn't come to er' party."  
"I should think so . You are a dear friend to her after all." Toriel finished with a soft laugh as she stands from her couch while the blue hoodie skeleton settles deeper into the couch and slowly drifts off to sleep.  
" Finally..Ey' pal wake up."  
" Be nice. Will you?" A softer voice said towards the deeper voice that was sounding slightly annoyed.  
" Wha' this guy is so fuckin' stubborn."  
"So are you so be nice." the female voice hissed only to earn a small snort from the male who was now gently kicking at the passed out Sans.  
The blue hoodie skeleton slowly opens his eye sockets finding that he was now laying in a field of flowers .  
He then slowly sits up and looks in front of him finding another version of him and Laney staring back towards him.  
"Wha' the?"  
"Ey' now pal is that how you greet yourself?"  
"Myself?"  
"Well you from another timeline."  
"Another timeline huh?"  
"Yup oh by the way let me introduce ya ta someone." the other Sans added as he gently grabs the other Laney's hand and pulls her to where she was now standing in front of him.  
"Meet the Princess of monsters." The other blue hoodie skeleton added as he gestures towards the small pigtail girl who was standing behind him.  
"Wait whoa Princess of monsters?"  
"Yup Tori and Asgore adopted er' and Frisk when they fell."  
"...So~ what do I owe this visit ta?"  
" Welp that is where Lanes takes over. Go ahead Butterfly." the other blue hoodie skeleton responded with a chuckle.  
"...Sans we came here to warn you." The other Laney said calmly as her soft blue eyes locked with his glowing pupils.  
"Warn me? Warn me of what?"  
" There's a war coming."  
".... A war?"  
" Is there a Sally in your timeline?"  
".....There's no Sally but there's a Sal."  
"....Has there be anything strange happening?"  
"....Both monsters and humans are gettin' killed me and my Lanes are tryin' ta figure out who's doin' it."  
"......Listen to me carefully Sans no matter what you have to be ready for Chara."  
"Chara?"  
"Yes Sal get's po...."  
"There is one problem with that bud. Chara is dead Frisk and I made sure of that." Sans interrupted while slightly narrowing his eyes towards the small princess.  
"Chara isn't dead."  
"..What?"  
" I know you and Frisk think you defeated her but Frisk wasn't the one you needed to team up with to defeat Chara ...well in way you did."  
"And what's suppose to mean?"  
" It means your Sal in possessed by Chara. I don't know how but some how they escaped Chara always escaped from you or Frisk. "  
"....."  
" Let me explain why I'm telling you this. My name is Laney Dreamurr I am this older sister of Frisk. My friend Sally and I fell down into the underground in search for my younger sister . That's where Toriel adopted me just like she did with Frisky. She then asked Sans here to protect Sally and I while helping us search for Frisk. We found Frisk but it turns out Chara had control of her on top of that Flowey was able to fool Sally into believing his dark lies. We freed Frisk but... at the sacrifice of Papy and the kidnapping of Sal. That was when Sans and I agreed on a reset after the reset Frisk and I fell into the underground together. With our memories still intact of the last timeline. Once again Toriel adopted us and my younger sister and I found away to bring Asgore and mother back together she was so happy then that horrible plant broke into the sanctuary and killed Toriel. That was when Undyne brought us to father and Frisk and I became the princess's of monsters."  
" So your Frisk in female?"  
"Yup and that's was where I found Lanes again.....Look before Lanes and Sal fell into the underground another us came to me in my dreams with another Frisk." The other blue hoodie skeleton added while rubbing the back of his skull.  
" And wha' did he say?"  
" They told me about a war that they had but the difference about right ere' right now is that their Laney was....dead."  
"Huh?" Sans asked as he quickly look towards the other Sans who was now looking down.  
"Yeah turns out cause of a fight he and his Lanes had she was badly injured in er' room by the half possessed Sal. ...... So he and Frisk tried to fight Sally in order to protect their princess that was dear to them. But uh~ it ended really badly so their Laney used the last of her magic to save them sacrificing herself along the way."  
" Wait their Laney had magic?"  
"Yup and so does mine your's does to but you'r Laney's magic hasn't awaken yet."  
"So why did they tell ya the story?"  
"To be ready for our war so I wouldn't lose my butterfly....my soulmate." the other Sans finished as he grabs one of the other Laney's long pigtail and places a gentle kiss on it causing the small girl to turn tomato red.  
" S-soulmate" The blue hoodie skeleton stutters as cyan blue lightly dusted across his cheek bones.  
"Heh, yup before Laney did a reset I sorta realized my feelings for er' so I told er' I loved her. When I found er' after the reset we kinda soul bonded."  
"What about?"  
"Toriel? Come on pal ya know we don't feel that way about er' she's more like a older sister to us. I mean ya should probably just give in to ya soul .... I did."  
"......."  
"Am I right?"  
" ....Yeah I uh guess your right heh funny how the other me had to tell me that."  
"Eh, we're both a stubborn bag of Bones."  
"Yup you can we're hard Skullded."  
"Pfft~ that ain't no Fibula"  
"Oi vey Sans~ We here to warn him remember not to make puns." the other Laney mummers as she rubs her temples with her two fingers.  
"Heh, sorry about that babydoll. Look like how the other me warned me I'm ere' to warn you."  
"About wha'?"  
" Even though Sal doesn't seemed possessed he is. ... There's a war coming Lanes and I made it threw ours and lasted a fuckin' long time. We went threw so many timelines. Hopefully you won't have ta."  
"So how do I stop im'?"  
"Not just you but Lanes to."  
"Wha'?"  
"Ere'." The other Sans mumbles as he hands a red ruby heart necklace that's exactly identical to the one around his Laney's neck.  
"What am I..?"  
"It's you'r Laney's birthday ain't I right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Give it to er' the necklace temporarily bond's your soul with her's and combines both or ya's magic together makin' you both practically unstoppable. While at that ya might as well confess to er' you don't want to lose er' now . It's really rare to find a soulmate who would follow ya in any timeline no matter ow' hard it is." the other blue hoodie skeleton finished with a wink.  
" Temporary soul bond huh? Heh, guess your right though I might as well listen to my soul and confess to er' I....I don't want to lose my butterfly."  
"That'a guy welp you better get goin' it seems like some one is callin' ya." the other Sans added with a small chuckle as Laney's soft voice begins to echo threw the wind that was blowing around them.  
" Yup I better get goin' and uh thanks...ta the both of ya."  
"It's no problem Sans I wish you and you'r Laney happiness."  
"Same ere' pal and know this when ya need us. We'll be around." the other blue hoodie skeleton finished as he and his small princess begins to slowly fade away.  
Sans slowly opens his eyes finding soft blue ones locked with his from above him.  
"Heh, Ya know it's really~ a bad idea when you sit on top of a man when their waking up from their nap Butterfly."  
" Oh~? And why would that be?"  
"Because of this." The blue hoodie skeleton replies as he rolls over to where he was now on top of Laney who was now turning tomato red as she slowly turns her head to avoid eye contact with her skeleton crush.  
"....'Ey look at me sweetheart. I wanna see those pretty eyes of your's." The blue hoodie skeleton whispers as he gently wraps his phalanges around her chin and softly turns her head to where her soft blue eyes locked with his glowing pupils once again.  
"Heh, There we are."  
"....Sans ,,,Tori will.."  
"Look Lanes Tori knows somethin' you don't ."  
"And that is?"   
" Ever since we uh met there was this small feeling inside of me I've been trying to ignore. "  
"....And what is that?"  
" .....Laney" Sans pauses as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then slowly reopens his eyes and looks back down towards her as he begins to set her short pigtails free.  
" When I'm around you my soul begins to hums loudly."  
"I-is that bad?" The small detective stutters while Sans runs his bony figure threw her now short brown hair that was now free from her pigtails.  
The blue hoodie skeleton couldn't help but let out a low chuckle as he watches her pale cheeks slowly becomes a soft pink.  
"Nah~ it's not bad at all babydoll it just means somthin' like this." he responded while leaning down towards her and places his teeth gently on to her soft pink lips.  
As her cheeks begins to grow redder Laney slowly gives into the warm welcoming kiss.  
Only to quickly pull away as she felt some thing wet slide across her lip.  
The small detective pulls away only to find her skeleton staring down at her with a glowing blue phantom tongue sticking out as he gives her a quick wink.  
Then begins to leans towards the small girl and starts to bite and lick the sensitive spot on her neck followed by loving kisses,  
Earning a quiet moan from the small detective.  
"Mm~ that's right sweetheart sing for me." the blue hoodie skeleton purrs as he continues his work on her sensitive neck.  
"S-sans W-we have to stop."  
"And if I don't wanna?" he asked while gently biting her shoulder then licking the small bruised area.  
"We're in Toriel's apartment."  
"And if she shows up I can just teleport us to my room."  
" Sans~ Emily is here."  
"And she can stay the night Em's always loves sleepin' over ere'."  
" And~ we have a party to go to."  
"Can't we just skip it?"  
"Grillby planned this for a while Boneboy."  
"Don't you mean Bonefriend?"  
"Sans~"  
"A'right A'right but can we talk after the party? There's somthin' I need ta tell ya and I uh~ kinda wanna ta continue this . ...If that's okay with ya?" The blue hoodie skeleton asked as he pulls away from the small detective's neck and gives her a nervous look.  
Laney gives him a gentle smile and places a sweet kiss upon his permanent grin.  
" I will love to continue what we're doing later." she whispers.  
"Heh, that's my girl." Sans mumbles as he leans down and places another deep and loving kiss on to her sweet lips.  
The sound of quiet giggles along with a clearing of a throat cause both Sans and Laney to quickly pull away. Finding Toriel, Emily and Frisk watching them from across the living room.  
"Heh, heya"  
"Sans I am happy that you and Laney are finally together but~ there are children here."  
"Oh uh~ yeah sorry about that Tori." The blue hoodie skeleton chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It is fine Sans now then shall we head for the party?"  
"Yup of course." Sans responds as he stands from his seat and takes Laneys small hand into his warm bony ones as she stands next to him.  
After the party San,Laney,Papyrus and Emily made their way home.  
"Okay guys you two have to get ready for bed since you both have work and school in the morning." Laney added as she shuts the front door behind her and sets her pale pink jacket on the holder that was also holding Papyrus's and Emily's winter coats.  
"Aw~ but human we want to hear the good news and about how you and my brother got together." The younger skeleton whines only to earn a snort from his older brother as Laney gave Emily who was standing beside her a small side glare.  
" Actually Paps we just sorta figured our feelings out ourselves."  
"More like you did I already knew.."  
"Anyways~" Sans interrupted as he narrows his eye towards Laney who was now giggling quietly with her younger sister.  
"Lanes and I were going to talk about it once we put ya and the kiddo ere' to bed. And in the morn' we'll tell you about it. Sounds good bro?"  
"....I suppose so~....Yes that sounds fine I the great Papyrus along with my soon to be human sister Emily are very excited to hear the story in the morning."  
" Alright you two now go get ready for bed so Sans and I can tuck you both in."  
"Yes mam'" Both Emily and Papyrus said in sync as they rushed up stairs towards their bedroom.  
"Heh, I think it's cute how your acting like a mother."  
"Shut up Bone head." Laney said with a snort as she rolls her eyes .  
Only to earn a quiet chuckle from the slightly taller skeleton as he wraps his bony arms around her waist and begins to nuzzle her neck with his forehead.  
" Havin' a good birthday sweetheart?"  
"Mm~ So far so good."  
"Good and it's only eight in the evenin' your day ain't over yet." he whispers as he takes in her scent and places as soft kiss upon her cheek.  
Causing the small detective to turn very red.  
"Laney~! Sans~! We're r-ready~!" Emily's voice sang from upstairs.  
"Coming!" Laney calls out as she pulls herself free from the blue hoodie skeleton's hold and begins to walk up the stair along with a chuckling Sans behind her.  
After reading to the younger siblings a bed time story and tucking them both in Laney and Sans made their way into his bedroom to discuss what had just happened earlier before the party.  
" So what did you want to talk about?" Laney asked as she leans against his closet door across from Sans who was sitting on his bed.  
"Ya know you can sit next to me I don't bite Lanes."   
"Pft~ you proved that wrong earlier. Besides if I stand here we won't get um...distracted."  
" But distraction helps me talk."  
"...Sans~"  
"A'right didn't want to do this but ya leaving me no choice babydoll." The blue hoodie skeleton added with a wink as his one open eye glows a cyan blue while he motion his bony figure towards him.  
Causing the small girl to float towards Sans and land in his lap.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really I want ya to be comfortable while I explain everythin' to ya."  
"....."  
" Ya comfy"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then I'm gonna start from when I first arrived at Tori's." Sans mumbles as he runs his phalanges threw her short dark brown hair.  
Once he was done explaining about the dream and his abilities the blue hoodie skeleton stares down nervously towards the small girl on his lap.  
"Uh~ I know it sounds crazy but...."  
"So I have magic?"  
"Yeah don't worry about it though I'll ask Tor to train ya . So it won't get outta control."  
"And I was a princess?"  
"Yup actually I still think ya as my princess so you still are," Sans replies as he takes her gloved hand and places a gentle kiss on top of her hidden scars. Having the small detective turn tomato red once again.  
"...And Sal get's possessed."  
"....Lanes."  
"... I'm sorry I'm happy I really am I mean we were together and I have magic not to mention we're fucking strong and kick ass together....it's just...." Laney pauses as she slowly closes and her soft blue eyes as she tries to hold back her tears while letting out a quiet sigh.  
The sound of a soft whistle cause the small detective to slowly open her eyes.  
Finding a red ruby heart necklace hanging in front of her by a bony hand.  
"What's?"  
"My birthday gift well ta ya at least one of em' it's the necklace the other me gave to the other you in the past timeline. ....Look Lanes I don't know if Sal is possessed by Chara in this timeline or not. But uh~ if that punk is we'll save him together . I promise ya that and I'm not good at makin' promises." The blue hoodie skeleton finishes as he gently clasp the necklace around her small neck.  
"....Thank you Sans."  
"No problem sweetheart. Ready for bed?"  
"Yeah I think I am."  
"Mind if we.... cuddle for the night?"  
".....I don't think I mind that at all." Laney responds as she places a gentle kiss upon his cheek that was now a faded cyan blue.  
"Heh thats my girl." Sans whispers as he pulls her down on to his bed with him.


	8. The Darkness That's Taken ou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sal's and Grillby's Eight Months Anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning verryy light smut with a flame monster

Sal hums to himself quietly as he stares at his own reflection in the mirror. Checking over his new punk outfit he had brought for the night.Tonight was a special night it was his and Grillby's eight month anniversary. So it had to be perfect.  
As much as Sal hated to admit it eight months has been a lot longer then other guys he has been with. The feeling of having a boyfriend for that long started filling him with happiness.  
Maybe Laney was right maybe monsters weren't so bad after....  
*You know he's just using you right?*  
*Shut up Chara!*  
*Hey as a friend I'm just trying to help you out.* The childish voice added as it's giggles echos threw his mind .  
*No your not! Your not my friend! You'r just some parasite that's trying to take over my body and I won't let you.*  
*Oh~?*  
* Yes and tonight is a special night so tonight you won't be able to control me and you never will.*  
*Mn~ we'll see about that.* Chara finishes with a quiet sick laugh.  
This slightly worried Sal when the dark child's words were we'll see . What did they mean by we'll see?  
" No Sal don't let that brother you. The brat is just trying to scare you that's all." He mumbles towards himself as he makes his way out of his studio apartment only to find Grillby outside leaning against the wall next to his studio's front door.  
"Well don't you look nice." The flame monster chuckles as he pushes himself off the wall and stands besides the brunette boy.  
"Well it is a special nice."  
" Indeed it is . Shall we start our special night then?" Grillby asked as he offers his arm.  
"Yes we shall." Sal answers with a soft laughs as he takes his Flaming boyfriend's arm and walks with him towards Grillby's red mustang that was park in front of his first floor apartment.  
Sal couldn't help but let out a small snort as the flaming monster opens the passenger side door for him .  
Once the brunette boy was inside the car Grillby closes the door and quickly made his way towards the drivers side.  
"So? Where are we going?" Sal asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow.  
" Moon Light Fiore." The flaming monster answers as he starts the car and begins to drive away from the apartments.  
",,,,,Grillb's that's the most romantic restaurant here you have to make reservations really early to even get a table. How...?"  
"Sans."  
"What?"  
"I asked Sans for some help . So he asked Laney what type of food you would like for a night like this. She told him Italian so~ he used some of his hook ups to help us out."  
"....Well what do you know. He's not bad for a idiotic bag of bones." Sal mumers as he looks out the window.  
".....You know you two are going to have to get along sooner or later."  
"..."  
"Sal "  
"Yeah yeah I know I know I'll do it for you." Sal responded as he slowly closes his chocolate brown eyes in annoyance.  
Grillby shook his head and lets out a quiet sigh as he parks the car in Moon Light Fiore's parking lot.  
"Look I know he seems irresponsible."  
"Seems?"  
"But~ he is very loyal and responsible . He just joke a lot to get threw the hard times. And Sans loves Laney more then anything I can tell by how happy he is now . I know Laney is like a younger sister to you but she'll be fine in his bony hands."  
"....Your right ...I guess."  
" Good now." Grillby added as he softly grabs a hold of Sal's chin and gently turns his head towards him.  
" Let's drop the Sans subject this night is about you and only you."  
"...Okay" The brown eye boy replies with a small nod of his head.  
"Good boy." The flaming monster mumbles as he pulls Sal into a sweet gentle kiss.  
Sal let's out a soft moan as his flaming boyfriend slowly pulls away.  
"Well shall we head inside to eat?"  
"Mmhm~ I'm dying to try their parmesan chicken." the brunette boy replies as he steps out of the car.  
The next thing Sal knew was that he was now laying in Grillby's bed naked.  
What the hell happened? The last thing he remembers was walking into the restaurant with Grillby.....oh no.  
"Grillby?!" Sal shouted as he sat up only to have his hand to slide into a pile of dust.  
"...No... please no." the Brunette boy whimpers as he stares down towards his hand that was now covered in dust.  
* Aw~, Whats wrong? Don't you remember the amazing night we had last night?* Chara's voice asked with a small snicker.  
As memories from that night begins to flow threw Sal's mind.  
He remembers entering the restaurant with Grillby beside him. That was when the brown hair boy slowly closed his eyes. Once Sal's eyes reopened they weren't brown any more instead they were blood red.  
Sal then leans towards Grillby's ear and whispers something.  
That was when they turned around to leave the restaurant. Before long Sal was in Grillby's apartment being slamed against the wall by the now half naked fire monster. As he deepens the passionate kiss he was giving to his human lover.  
He could feel Grillby's warm touch all over his body.  
The strong yet gentle nip that place upon his pale neck as the Flame monster's hand slowly travels down into Sal's pants.  
The brunette boy roughly pushes Grillby on to the bed to where he was now sitting on top of his flaming lover.  
Sal begins to grind against Grillby harden lower area earning a low groan from the flaming bartender to shut his eye in enjoyment. Not realizing that the possessed boy was now holding a knife over his head until it was to late.  
Once Grillby opens his eyes Chara quickly slams the knife into him over and over again until there was nothing but a pile of dust.  
*The fool actually thought we wanted to soul bond with him.*  
* Y-you killed him.*  
* I did didn't I?*  
*W-Why?!*  
*Why? Because you question how easy it was for me to take over you'r body. I just got rid of that monster trash to prove a small point.* The demonic child's voice replies with a quiet growl.  
"I need to get out of here before this goes any farther." he mutters as he tries to take a step forward but couldn't.  
"What the?..."  
*Let's get one thing straight Sal Sal.*  
*Chara~* The Brunette boy replies with a angry growl .  
* This my body now. You and I are the same person so if you do run. I will completely kill you and your soul. So don't try to run. Understand?*  
*....Yes*  
*Good boy now let's leave this trash bin. I have someone I need to call they've been wanting to see our precious Laney again.* The dark spirit finishes with a sick giggle as Sal climbs out of the window . As tears begins to fill his one chocolate brown eye and one red eye.  
Sal was now scared he didn't know what was going to happen right now. And he couldn't stop it since Chara now had full control of the movements of his body. all he could do was sit and watch.  
The brunett boy continues to walk his way towards a motel . Hoping that what ever it takes Laney would stop him and Chara before it gets to far but some where deep down inside his soul Sal knew that it was to late.  
Grillby was dead,,,,,,,It had already went to far.


	9. The Kidnapped Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds out what happen to Grillby and blames Laney causing the small female reader detective to go investigate the crime scene. The question is . Will Lanes even make it there?

"Okay sweetheart you'r doin' pretty good for a beginner in magic." the blue hoodie skeleton added with a wink as the pigtail detective just rolls her soft blue eyes in slight annoyance.  
"And you'r a big show off for a professional."  
"Ey~ what can I say when you have awesome feathers ya need to spread em' and show em' off to the world."  
" Okay Mr. Peacock."   
"Thats sexy Mr.Peacock to ya babygirl."  
" Are you gonna keep teaching me on how to use my magic? Or do I need to call Undyne?"  
A'right a'right I get it Lanes ya want me to get serious." Sans chuckles as he shakes his head as a Gaster Blaster appears beside him.  
" Now you better be ready Butterfly . " he added while the giant dog skull begins to prepare it's blue laser to fire.  
" Because this is one of my...." Sans stops as he notices soft pink glowing butterflies surrounding him.  
The blue hoodie skeleton quickly looks towards his girlfriend who had a small smirk forming upon her soft pink lips.  
" Don't worry Boneboy I'll make sure that it doesn't hurt to much." Laney added with a small wink as she snaps her two fingers together causing a explosion to form where her skeleton boyfriend was standing.  
Sans quickly appears behind the small detective and was about to fire his attack but was stopped as a pearl white pistol trimmed with gold that had a pink jeweled butterfly charm hanging at the end of the grip points towards the middle of his skull.  
" Heh, you've gotten better." The older skeleton said as he holds up his bony hands with his eyes closed while the giant dog skull vanishes into thin air.  
Laney gives him a sweet knowing smile as the gun in her hand also vanishes.  
" Well you know I have a good teach~" before the brunette girl could finish a bony hand takes a hold of her small wrist and pulls Laney towards her skeleton boyfriend.  
The pigtail detective let's out a small soft sigh as she buries her face into his hoodie while she feels his arms wrap around her waist .  
"Ya' know that was a really big turn on for me sweetheart." Sans mumbles huskily as he takes a gentle nip of her ear while his other hand slowly slides down into her pink and black plaid short skirt.  
"S-Sans w-we can't d-do this not now not h-here. Emily and Papy are here and awake."   
"Mn~ that's not what your body is saying Lanes." The blue hoodie skeleton added while pulling out his hand and revealing his now wet fingers with a small wink.  
Only to have the small pigtail girl to become very red earning a loud burst of laughter from her skeleton boyfriend.  
" Look babe how about I take us somewhere special . Just you and me right now. Cause' Tibia honest the way you look right now is just so cute it's makin' me want ta lay you on this grass and rip off your clothing." he finished with a low growl while bending his skull towards the side of her neck and begins to drag his sharp fangs along her soft pale skin.  
Earning a soft moan from his small girlfriend.  
"Heh, your singin' is telling me that your agree to my offer Butterfly" the sound of his cell phone's ringtone interrupted the moment causing the now annoyed blue hoodie skeleton to pull away from his half daze girlfriend with a low groan.  
" Sorry sweetheart this will only take a Sex." The blue hoodie skeleton added with a snort towards Laney annoyed expression towards his pun. As he brings his phone towards his non existing ear .  
"Yello.......Oh Alph what's up....yeah ... "Sans mumbles as the glowing white pupils left his eyes now leaving them pitch black.  
".....Yeah I'll be ready by the end of the week,,,,,yeah see ya then," he finishes while hanging his phone and placing it back into his hoodie pocket.  
"...Sans?"  
" Grillby was murder they found his dust at his apartment in his bed."  
"....."  
"And guess who they caught on camera climbin' out of the window and making their escape after his death."  
"....Who?"  
"Sal."  
"..."  
"Ya know what I think?"  
"What?"   
" I think you pretended to protect the monsters. I think that you knew Sal was the one ordering that cult ta kill us one at a time as their leader.  
"...San.."  
" All humans are the fucking same blood thirsty and self.." the angry older skeleton was stopped as he suddenly felt a sharp pain against his cheek bone.   
Sans glowing pupils slowly reappears in his eyes finding tears slowly forming in Laney's soft blue ones that were now darken with hurt.  
".....You don't know a fucking thing about me Sans Skeleton. "  
"...."  
" ...Look you just heard that Grillb's was murdered.....I understand how upset you are he was like a big brother to me....So I was going to let you let your anger out on me but those words really did hurt me so I slapped you. "  
"...Lane.."  
" Don't I'm gonna leave the house for a bit.... gonna head for his apartment. Look at the video and see if I can find any clues to find where Sal was heading once I find him I'll bring him to jail and talk in the court so you all can have fair justice brought to all of you for what he has done. If Sal is the leader of the Black Souls like you think, If anything happens to me...... take care of Em's." Laney finishes as she exits the back yard threw the back gate and shuts it behind her.  
" Asshole skeleton how the hell did I ever fall in fucking love with some one like that?" The small detective mumbles under her breath as she makes her way toward Grillby's old apartment.  
Not noticing that she had walked past Catty and Bratty along the way.   
The two female monsters were about to call out towards her but paused as they witness as the driver in a big red van pulls up behind Laney and jump out of the van while rushing over towards her as he places a black rag over her mouth covering the pigtail girl's muffled screams till she was unconscious .  
The dirty tall brunette man then lifts her into his arms and places her into the van.  
Once back inside the driver's seat the kidnapper pulls out of his parking spot and speeds away.  
"This is like so bad Catty."  
"Like it is Bratty."   
"Like what do we do?"  
"Like what else we have to go tell Sans." Catty replies as she and Bratty quickly makes their way towards the skeleton brothers home.  
Laney slowly open her soft blue eyes finding her self chained up to a metal chair.  
"...What the?"  
"Hello Laney."  
"....Dad....?"  
"What did you really think your freak of a boyfriend scared me away . Well I'm guess your not as smart as you thought you are after all."  
"Sans will find me and when he does he gonna hurt you to where you won't be able to walk any more." the small detective said with a sly smirk spread across her soft pink lips.  
Only to earn a hard punch that split open her lip.  
"Let him come. I want him to watch as I tear you up little by little." the mad man sneers as he throws another punch in his daughters stomach. Not noticing the pink glowing butterflies that were slowly surrounding her.  
Sans sat on the bed in his bedroom rethinking about what he said that morning.  
He let out a groan in annoyance as he runs his hands over his face. Why the hell did he say those things to her? Sans knew what he said about Laney wasn't true he knew how much she cared about the monsters by how hard she works every day to protect them. He knew she would risk her own life for them . And what does he do? He fucking let's his anger out on her the one and only person he wanted to be his soulmate and He hurt her..  
"...God damn I am such a..." Sans's thoughts were interrupted as a soft knock came from his bed room door.  
The blue hoodie skeleton stood up from his bed as he walks towards the door and opens it only to find a very worried Emily staring back towards him with Frisk next to her.  
"H-have you s-seen L-Laney?"  
"She went to Grillb's apartment."  
*That's the thing Sans the detective came by the my house today asking Emily if Laney was there she never showed up at the crime scene.* Frisk signs in slight panic.  
" ......What do ya...?" the short skeleton was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing he quickly reaches into his pocket and answers it after seeing that the call was coming from Laney's cell phone.  
" Lanes where..?"  
"....Sans?" Sal's voice asked weakly from the other side of the line.  
".....What do you want you dirty friend killer?" Sans growls as his left eye begins to brightly glow cyan blue.  
" Sans please I am sorry about Grillby I didn't want him dead I loved him."  
"Yeah sure ya did."  
"I did! I was so happy that night! But after the restaurant I blacked out some thing took over me once I woke up ....his dust was on the bed beside me..."  
"...."  
"Sans?"  
" ....I believe ya kid but doesn't explain why you have Laney's cell phone. Since her visit to ya most likely wouldn't have been friendly."  
"....That thing took over again. It hired Laney's father......he has her and gave me her cell phone thinking it still had control of me. But I have to go Sans the thing is fucking trying to taking over me again and I fear this time it might be permanent. Because I don't think I can stop it....It's much stronger now."  
"Wad ya mean permanent and stronger?"   
"Its been feeding off my soul since I was a kid ..... this is the last bit of strength I'm using right now....Sans I'm sorry I am so~ sorry please find Lanes and take good care of my little sis. I can't hold it back anymore I can't stop it ....goodbye."  
" Kiddo can't you at least give me the address.....Kiddo!"  
" Hello Comedian." a double voice now giggles from the other side of the line.  
"...Chara." Sans growls and watches as Frisk's chocolate brown eye grew wide in fear.  
" I'm sorry Trash Bag but Sal is done answering questions for a very long time. Good luck in finding your little detective girlfriend . Heh, you're going to need it."   
"Chara!" before he could finish talking there was a click on the line telling him that the now fully possessed boy had hanged up on him.  
"Brother!" Papyrus voiced shouted as he burst into the room with Catty and Bratty behind him.  
" These two said that human sister Laney has been taken!"  
"....Yeah Bro I already now."   
"S-Sans W-what a-are we g-going to d-do?" Emily asked as tears begins to fill her soft blue eyes.  
Sans let out a sigh as he kneels down in front of the tiny brunette girl and places his bony hand on the top of her head.   
" You listen ere' Sugar Baby big brother Sans is going to save you sister and we can be one happy family again? Caphice?"  
"B-but you don't E-even k-know where she i-is."  
"That's not true now. Ya see she and I have a link."  
"A l-link?"  
"Yup it's because we love eachother more then anythin'. So I can sense where Lanes is at. So do ya trust me Em's?"  
" Yes I t-trust you p-please b-becareful S-Sans."  
" I will Em's and I'll bring her back safely and Frisko I need ya to keep Em's safe." the older skeleton added as he looks towards Frisk who gave him a thumbs up.  
"What about me brother?"  
"I need you ta keep them both safe till Lanesters and I get back think ya can do that Bro?"  
"You can count on me brother."  
"Thanks Paps ." Sans continues as he stood up from the ground and gives his younger brother a hug and pulls away from the tall skeleton .  
"We'll be back before ya can say pasta." the blue hoodie skeleton finishes with a wink before teleporting away.


	10. My Sweet Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans saves the female reader.

"What?! What the hell is this?!" The crazy man shouted as he backs away from his tied up daughter that had a barrier of soft pink glowing butterflies around her as her wounds slowly started to heal by themselves.  
Laney slowly opens her soft blue eyes as a small smirk slowly formed upon her lips.  
"What's wrong daddy? Haven't you seen magic before?" the small brunette detective asked as she started working on the tight ropes around her small wrist.  
"No no No! You're not gonna ruined my fun just because you let those freaks teach you magic!" the deranged man shouted as he picks up an old rusted metal pipe that was beside his foot and begins slamming into the barrier with the heavy object.  
A low sinister laugh comes from him as he watches a look of fear fill his small daughter's eyes.  
"What's wrong Laney didn't know that your father was filled with such strong determination?" the crazy man asked as he went for another swing but was brought to a forceful stop.  
The dirty brunette man tried to move once again but couldn't it was as if someone had a tight grasp around his arm but no one was there holding him.  
He slowly looks up fear then fills his eyes as a cyan blue aurora engulfed his arm.  
"I warn ya'pal.." the blue hoodie skeleton added as he walks out of the shadows with his right eye pitch black and his left glowing a flaming cyan blue.  
"That if ya' touch Lanesters one more time. You're going to have a BaD TiMe." Sans continues as he lift his glowing hand up causing the deranged man to roughly float into the air.  
"C-come on man j-just set me down somewhere and let the police take me. I promise to leave Laney and Emily alone. You don't have to do this."Laney's father said with a nervous laugh .  
"...FuCkYoU." The blue hoodie skeleton growls as he moves his hand left causing the the crazy father to fly left and slam into a metal pillar.  
"FuCk YoU, FuCk YoU, FuCk YoU!" Sans repeated as he continues to throw Laney's father around the room. But stops as a pair of small warm arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Sans please stop...it's okay..I'm okay." Laney whispers as she buries her face in the back of his hoodie.  
The older skeleton slowly closes his eyes and sets the now unconscious man down on to the ground gently . Then turns around and wraps his arms around his girl friend.  
"How did ya' get free baby girl?"  
"I untied the ropes it was kinda easy since dad was never that good at tying things."  
"Of course so smart and so fuckin' brave." Sans mumbles as he nuzzles his face into her long brown hair taking in Laney's sweet scent.  
"Ey' lets go home sweetheart." he mumbles while slowly pulling away from the pigtail detective.  
"Okay but I have to do something first." Laney said as she makes her way towards her badly injured father.  
Once she was over him Laney begins to use some of her magic to heal the unconscious man Sans couldn't help but feel anger in him as pink butterflies begins to fly around the mad father's body while healing him.  
"Lanes what the hell are you doing?"  
"Chill bone boy."  
"Chill?You're tellin' me to chill when you're healing the man who hurt you and Emily." The blue hoodie skeleton growls as he appears next Laney with his glowing white pupils now slightly dull.  
"Yes I am. Know why? It's because monsters are already being blamed for the death's going around. And if the cops arrest my father like this it will just prove their stupid assumptions right bringing nothing but hell to the other monsters. Now you don't want Paps to live thru that. Do you?"  
"...."  
"I thought not. There done." Laney mumbles as she looks down to the now fully healed unconscious father.  
"..I'm sorry."  
"It's fine you were just piss at him." She said while placing a soft kiss on his cheek bone.  
"Can we go home now?"  
"Heh,thought you would never ask baby girl." Sans chuckles as he pulls the small detective into his bony arms as he forms a portal and walks threw with his girlfriend in his arms as the portal started to close.  
"I ain't gonna let you out of my site again." the blue hoodie skeleton mumbles as he leans down towards Laney who was slowly closing her soft blue eyes.  
"L-L-Laney!"The sound of a soft excited voice cause the couple to quickly pullapart finding Emily run towards them with Frisk close behind her.  
"Emily, Frisk." The small detective said as she holds her arms open for the two children who ran into her arms for a hug.  
Laney couldn't help but smile down towards her sister and Frisk as Emily started to sob quietly in her arms. The small pigtail girl was then brought to a complete surprise as she felt all all three of them being lifted off the ground and pulled into a warm hug.  
"Don't ever do that to us again Human! We were so worried!" The younger skeleton said while a trail of orange tears fell down his bony cheek.  
"I'm sorry to worry all of you." the small detective added as Papyrus sets them free from his warm yet tightening hug.  
"Now then." Laney continues as she turns around towards the taller skeleton and started wiping away his tears with her thumb.  
"I smell something amazing coming from the house."  
"Oh! Yes your welcome home dinner! Come Human sister! We are celebrating dinner to eat along with King Asgore's clone!"  
"Tori is here?" The small detective asked as she looks down towards Frisk who slowly shrugged his shoulders.  
*Mom got worried so she came here.* Frisk signs earning a small nod of understanding from Laney.  
"Well we better not keep her waiting then." she added while walking towards the house with the group of four closely behind her.  
After dinner Sans excused himself and headed for his room afterwards Torieland Frisk went home leaving Laney the only one to tuck in both Emily and Papyrus.  
The small detective wouldn't admit it but she was worried about her skeleton boyfriend it was really unlike him to miss out on story time for his younger brother.  
Laney let's out a soft sigh as she shuts the bedroom door and makes her way past Sans's bedroom only to have a bony hand gently grab on to her arm and quickly pull her into the as the door closes quietly behind her.  
"Sans the hel...?" the pigtail detective pauses as she looks around the now clean room.  
That was lightened with nothing but candlelight and pink and white rose petals that were scatter across the ground .  
".....Sans?"  
"Look Laney I uh~ had time to think about this during dinner. When I heard that your asshole of a father took you away I thought I lost ya'. And if I did I couldn't live without ya'."  
"...Sans."  
"My soul would be missin' somthin' ya' know? ....What I'm tryin' to say or ask is.....Laney..will soul bond with me?"  
"Soulbond?"  
"...It's like marriage for us....Then afterwards...maybe get married the way humans do it?"  
"...Sans"  
"It's stupid I know I shouldn't have..."  
"Sans !"Laney whispers harshly gaining the blue hoodie skeleton's attention.  
"Will you let me answer?"  
"...Yeah."  
"Good....the answer is yes although you could of asked a little less corny the candlelight and roses are a bit...Mph!" the small detective was interrupted as she was quickly pushed against the wall while being pulled into a deep kiss.  
"Oh~trust me sweetheart I know you think that ya' deserve less then this but trust me when I say ya' deserve so much more than this a lot more baby girl." Sans mumbles in her ear while nipping at it gently earning a quiet whimper from his girlfriend.  
Ashe slides on a jeweled butterfly ring onto her ring finger with his free hand without Laney even noticing.  
With the same hand he gently grabs her chin to lock his glowing white pupils with her soft blue ones as he gently pushes her towards his bed and softly lays her down while climbing on top of her.  
"Are you ready Butterfly?" he asked earning a small head nod from the small detective who was trying to hold in her moans as his other hand was busy under her skirt.  
The blue hoodie skeleton couldn't help but let out a chuckle as his freehand gently presses against her chest.  
"Trust me baby girl you won't be able to hold your moans back for long. Ya' can try though it would be entertaining." he added with a growl as he pull the hand back revealing a soft pink soul .  
"Look at that the soul of Devotion it's almost like Determination only softer and gentler. So rare , so beautiful , and So MiNe,"Sans growls as his cyan blue tongue traces the soft pink soul.  
Having Laney let a soft moan then quickly covers her mouth with her hands.  
"Na-uhI want to hear it." he whispers huskily while pulling Laney's hands away from her mouth then releases his soul.  
"I want to hear you sing for me." Sans continues as he brings the two souls together causing them to slowly float in the air together as he quickly pulls her skirt and his shorts down.  
"NoW SiNg FoR mE." he continues while roughly pushing himself into his now lover who let's out another quiet moan as he begins to repeat his gentle in and out motions into his small girlfriend, his soulmate, his sweet butterfly.


	11. Epilouge : Finally I can Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chap

Laney slowly opens her soft blue eyes to the feeling of sweet kisses being placed upon her skin.   
Once she turns around to face the direction of the kisser finding her skeleton soulmate who was giving her a sweet look now completely dressed while laying on the bed next to her as he leans his cheekbone against his open hand.  
" Oh no I forgot to take Frisk and Emily to school their going to be so late!" the small detective yells as she tries to get up but was stopped by the arm wrapped around her waist.  
" Tor took them."  
"She didn't have to it was my turn after all."  
"Yeah but uh~ after with what had happened yesterday. We thought it woulda' been better if ya' rest . Which I completely doubt with what I am about ta' tell ya'." the blue hoodie skeleton added as he tucks a strand of Laney's short brown hair behind her right ear.  
" Listen babe .... I got a call tellin' me who took ya'."  
"...From who?"  
"..."  
"Sans from who?"  
" It was Sal."  
"...Sal?"  
"Yeah he's uh~ the leader to the Dark Souls...but there something positive about this."  
"And that is~?"  
" Remember how I said that the other timeline a brat name Chara was processing him?"  
"Yeah~?" Laney responded while raising a eyebrow towards her skeleton lover.  
"Their possessing him now. They've been possessing him since he was a kid."  
"..."  
"Look I know it's hard to believe but I'm not lying." Sans said with a shake of his head.  
" Sans I believe you. It's just ...we can't let them continue on doing this in this timeline. Sal has suffered enough with them possessing his body and killing Grillby.... I think it's time to kick them out of their fucking home." Laney added while locking her soft blue eyes with his glowing white pupils.  
"Heh, that's my girl." The blue hoodie skeleton chuckles as he leans his forehead against hers.  
"The question is how are we going to find em'"  
"You said that Sal called your phone?"  
"..Yeah."  
" All we have to do is track where the number came from it's pretty much easy as pie. I just need my laptop."  
"Here ya' go." her skeleton soulmate said as he places the computer in front of her on the bed.  
"Thank you ." Laney replies as she opens her computer and and logs on to the internet.  
" Okay ...tell me the phone number."  
"219-222-0304"  
"Alright got it mn~ there it is .. ." The small detective added as she points towards the red dot on the map.  
"It's in a old abandoned warehouse....why are all the bad guy in old abandoned warehouses? It's so stereotypical ."  
"Maybe because it's creepy oo~."  
"Ha ha funny."  
"A'right sweetheart you go ahead take a shower and get dress I have clean clothes waitin' for ya' in the bathroom once you done I'll be down stairs waitin' then we can head out."  
"Have I ever told you that I love you?" she asked while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Mn~ only about a million times last night."  
"Well here's a million and one . I love you Sans."  
"Heh, I love you to baby girl. Now I'll meet ya' down stairs." he finishes with a wink while leaving the room.  
"Okay first shower so I don't smell like sex then onwards to save the .... gentlemen in distress....what ever it is." Laney said to herself as she quickly walks out of the Sans bed room and makes her way towards the bathroom.  
Once she was done with her shower and getting dressed Liya quickly makes her way down stairs only to find Sans leaning against the wall.  
"Eya' Lanesters ready ta' go?" He asked while holding out his bony hand towards her.  
With a nod of her head the small detective slowly takes the older skeleton's hand with a sweet smile as he pulls her close to him and wrap his arms around her waist.  
"Hold on tight sweet heart we're takin' a short cut." he added as they teleported away.  
"Look at us." the possessed boy giggles as he spins around in front of the mirror.  
"We can have so much fun like this ...Oh wait you can't there's not enough room in this body. So now you're all locked up in this little head of your's." the demon spirit continues as they tap the side of Sal's head with his finger.  
"Or~ I got a better idea you can get the fuck out of my friends body." Laney said as she walks out of the shadows with Sans behind him with his left eye glowing a flaming blue.  
" Well well look at you using such unclean words for a princess."  
" ......You remember the past timeline."  
"I've been in it. It was a fun run to bad you don't remember hell even the comedian needed help." Chara finished with a sick giggle.   
" Really cause I hear you got your ass kicked by us."  
"Shut up! You little Slut!" the demonic child screamed as she rushes towards Laney with a sharp chef's knife in hand.  
Only to be blocked by a Gaster blaster the possessed boy quickly avoided the laser that was fired and then rushes towards the blue hoodie skeleton only to be stopped once again by a force field made by soft pink glowing butterflies.  
"Get away from him." the small detective ordered as she snapped her fingers once Sans teleport away causing the barrier to explode and making Chara fly across the room.  
The demonic child slowly open the possessed boy's eyes finding themselves floating in mid air.   
"Ya' know you're right I don't remember much about the last timeline but uh~ what I do remember is doing this." The blue hoodie skeleton added as he threw to Sal's possessed body against every pillar having Chara to fall unconscious.  
"You know you could've been slightly gentler then that."  
" Sorry baby girl but it was the only way." Sans responded as he set the passed out boy on the ground gently.  
"Ow~ my head~" Sal groans as he slowly sits up.  
"Sal!"   
"Lanes...Stay back ..I don't know how long I can last but listen. I need you to kill me." The brunette boy said locks brown eyes with Laney's soft blue ones.  
"I'm sorry my hearing is going I thought you just told me to kill you." The pigtail detective said with a shake of her head.  
"....Lanes I did say that."  
"Are you fucking kidding me there is no way in hell that I will kill my best friend?!"  
"...Laney....this thing has been possessing since I was a kid. My soul is worn out I'm tired all I want to do is go to sleep and be with Grillby." Sal responded as tears filled his chocolate brown eyes as they slowly start forming into a blood red.  
"Hurry they're awake I don't know how long I can hold them back."  
"Kiddo we can't..."  
" ...Okay." Laney whispers earning a shocked look from her skeleton lover.  
" Laney are you sure about this? It's your best friend."  
" Sans if I was in the same position as Sal I would want the same thing.... Think about it all those years he's been in pain by trying to hold her back only able to watch the murder of innocent human and monsters threw his eyes ...and not able to stop it. Grillby dies the one and only he had ever love like that was murder by his own hands but it wasn't him...it's torture to the soul if I was him I would be begging the same thing from him. To finally have peace ." The small detective responds as she shakily points her gun towards Sal who was giving her a small sad smile.  
"You always understood me sis when I needed someone to."  
"..And you were always there to protect Emily and I like a good big brother you are." Laney whispers as a tear slowly falls down her cheek while trying to keep her gun that was still shaking straight.  
The small detective lets out a small gasp as a bony hand wraps around her's stopping the handgun from shaking.  
" I'm right ere' sweetheart." The blue hoodie skeleton whispers softly in his soulmate's ear.  
".....Sans take good care of her."  
" Yeah bud ya' I will." he responded towards Sal as the soft pink butterfly charm on Laney's gun begins to glow brightly causing the whole hand gun to glow.  
"Thank you bonehead...Finally I can sleep." Sal whispers as he slowly closed his eyes in relief.  
*Bang!*  
"....Brother are you sure that human sister will be okay?" Papyrus asked as he watches his older brother tuck Emily in and places a gentle kiss goodnight on her forehead.  
" Tibia honest I don't know bro.." Sans replies as he started tucking Papyrus in.  
"I wish we do something for her."  
"All we can do for er'is be there by er' side."  
"...Then I shall make a cheer up we're here for you special spaghetti breakfast and Emily will help!!" Papyrus said in excitement as the tiny brunette girl nods in agreement only to earn a low chuckle from his older brother.  
" I think she would love that Paps now go to sleep bro if you're going to make the breakfast in the morning. Ya' have to be up bright and early." Sans said as he makes his way towards the light switch.  
" You're right brother night Sans."  
"Night Paps night Emily." The blue hoodie skeleton responded as he turns off the lights before exiting the room and begins to make his way towards his and Laney's bedroom.  
"...You doin' okay Butterfly?" he asked as he enters the room and shuts the door behind him.  
"...Yeah..."  
"Ya' don't seem okay Lanes not with that answer at least." he said while sitting next to his pigtail soulmate.  
"It's just....Sans do you think Sal and Grillby will find each other in the other timeline?"  
"...Yeah I have no doubt about it you and I do so I don't see why those two won't it'll be hard at first..but yeah they will just like us their bonded to each other's destiny." Sans responded as he pulls Laney into his arms.  
"I love you Sans." she whispers while burying her face into his shirt to hide her blush.  
"Heh. I love you to sweetheart and I doubt that will ever stop no matter what timeline we're in." The blue hoodie skeleton finishes as he places a gentle kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
